


咕林秘话：900Gavin拾遗集/The Secret stories for 900gavin

by fragrans1984



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900Gavin, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, M/M, NC17, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18, Sexual Content, Trans Female Character, reed900
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 属于名为盖文李德的人类以及名为RK900的仿生人的，散落的故事拾遗集。This is the collection for RK900 & Gavin about their unknown stories.(ver.NC17)*DBH同人，CP: 主要为RK900×盖文李德*本文为短篇合集，已发布的每章为独立的完结故事，故此为“完结状态”。*❗本合集可能存在大量过激内容，请考虑后阅读⚠️*感谢阅读，未来不定期更新章节至本篇内。*The main contents of this work is Reed900/900gavin.*This is a fanic work of Detroit: Become Human (Video Game).*RK900/others are top, Gavin is bottom.*This work is the collection of completed short stories. Every chapter is an independent & completed story.*I marked it as 'completed', but I will update new stories from time to time. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	1. 秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖文李德身上有秘密。

**Warning** : _**Mob⚠️**_

 **This chapter is the gift for** **shinkai0ren ❤**

**(thank you for her gift to me:<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209369> )**

\------------------------------------------------

RK900觉得他的搭档不同寻常。

他从加入警局的第一天起就意识到了这一点——名为盖文李德的男性不择手段、粗鲁无礼，为了晋升的机会可以踩着同事往上爬。说实话，这样的人并不罕见，但却并不是每一个这样做的人都能成功——不仅是要有无耻的勇气和手段，也需要运气和实力。

但事情就奇怪在这里，盖文虽然是警探，却并非警局里最高级别的长官，手里的权柄是有限的，但警局里每个被他呼来喝去的同事却都对他低眉顺眼。

这正是奇怪之处，如果是出于下级对上级的畏惧；又或者是害怕惹上麻烦而选择不和盖文起冲突，都是人类正常的社交情境——但同事们对盖文的态度却并不能满足这样的假设：RK900曾经目睹过这样一场冲突：盖文把证物袋往一个同事桌子上一甩，说了声：“我下班还有事，你帮我登记存档吧。”就抓起自己的外套大摇大摆地走出了警局，而被增加了工作量的同事却毫无怨言，甚至脸上没有一丝基于畏惧不得不完成工作，而又心怀不满的嫌弃；而是笑着摇了摇头，拿起证物袋就走进了档案室。

那样的场景，如果一定要从系统里找一个类似的情境来比对的话，就像是“家长对于自己的孩子无条件的宠溺”。

宠溺……这个词用于形容这个场景或许有10%的偏差，但却是RK900的处理器能找到的最适合的形容了——他在目睹了这个场景后留心观察了盖文和其他同事的相处，发现那些身高比盖文高大的同事面对他的咄咄逼人，即便明显在武力值上和盖文不相上下甚至是占上风的，也并不动怒，至多是笑着摇摇头，就像是溺爱孩子的家长面对孩子捣蛋的场景一样。

RK900为这个奇特的、有违他模拟软件中的场景而诧异——他一开始就排除了盖文利用官衔压迫同事的可能；在留心观察后也旋即排除了金钱上的利益往来——盖文里德和那位大名鼎鼎的卡姆斯基只是巧合下长相相似，并无任何血缘关系，盖文的家境和薪资也无任何特殊之处，不足以支撑“利用金钱摆平同事的怨言”这样的行为，而盖文的银行流水也并无任何异常。

RK900还曾设想过这样一种隐秘的可能：是否同事们在纵容盖文李德，只是为了在必要的时候推出一个挡箭牌，承担一切关于“警察暴力执法”的罪名，并且同时在背后瓜分盖文一切的成就？

推演出这种可能时，处理器提醒他，这个假说缺乏逻辑和必要的证据，而之后的观察也令这并不牢固的假说破碎了——他看到的是盖文的破案率永远高踞警局的榜首，从来没有同事会把原本属于盖文的功劳签上自己的名字——即便当事人曾被盖文颐指气使。

毫无利害关系却近乎是无条件地服从的对方，这样的社交关系显然是不合理的。

名为盖文李德的男性身上有秘密。

处理器提醒RK900留心观察这有违常理的社交关系，以期收集资料，为后续的机型的社交模块提供升级的必备数据。

于是他的光学组件录下了许多镜头——盖文对着同事呼来喝去、盖文在得到上级表彰时肆意张扬的笑容、盖文对嫌疑人的凶狠威吓……

RK900也曾经问过陈警官，一个在警局内绝无仅有的和盖文还算谈得来的女同事：“为什么大家对于盖文的举止都非常包容呢？”

向来温和且知无不言的女警官沉默了一会，才带着疑虑说：“我也不知道……”她想想又皱着眉头说：“或许是……盖文经常请大家聚餐吧？”

聚餐……RK900的视线落在了盖文遗落在办公桌上的平板。他把这拿起来，向着系统里查询到的盖文住址出发——他并不太相信陈警官的回答：对于盖文那样堪称“恶劣”的举止来说，只靠定期请客能够抑制住同事们的不满吗？或者说，究竟是要什么样档次的餐厅和招待，才能使若干同事都对盖文表露出无条件的包容？

今天下班的时候，盖文和几个男同事勾肩搭背地离开了——但在平时，李德警探总是把工作丢给同事，自己一马当先仿佛多待一秒都会死在警局里那样飞快地离开，上司甭想抓住他加班，更别提像是一般的同事们一起加班后去喝一杯才各自回家了。

RK900回忆着几个男同事的笑脸，还有他们所说的：“今晚去你家聚一聚。”他认定这应当就是陈警官口中所说的“盖文会定期请同事们聚餐”了。

900看着手中的工作平板，模拟了一下见到盖文后的说辞，决定利用这个机会观察一下这位警局内部的刺头究竟是如何处理和同事间的关系的。

当RK900来到盖文的住址时，他毫不意外地在屋外的停车位上看到了各位警员的车，屋里亮着灯，隐约有说笑的声音从屋内传来，900想要伸手敲门，但模拟社交情境的软件却在这时候提出了一条新的疑问：

为什么盖文只邀请了男同事们？

屋外停的车全是男同事的，就连陈警官也坦诚，她只是“听说盖文会定期邀请同事们聚餐”，但自己从未收到过邀请。而盖文在警局里颐指气使的对象却并不局限于男同事，其他女同事大多是碍于体格差距，不愿意和盖文正面冲突而选择了忍让，有个别人愤愤时，盖文就会一指旁边的900回答：“那你交给塑料去做好了。”因为900的分担，事情才往往不至于恶化，但盖文得罪女同事也是毫无疑问的——如果他要靠请客收买人心的话，为何只邀请男同事，从不邀请女同事？

是纯粹的性别歧视，觉得自己在体能上胜过女同事们，所以从不担心起冲突吗？

900的系统运算着，他忽然改变了主意，轻手轻脚地绕到窗户往里望去——

后窗看进去，刚好是盖文家的厨房，此时那张柏木大餐桌上正在举办着聚餐。

如果这就是陈警官口中所提及的“聚餐”的话——

RK900几乎要像个人类那样屏住呼吸，因为此刻被他的光学组件捕捉到的画面超出了他之前的任何一种情境假设：

餐桌上并没有任何美味佳肴，室内也没有被请来上门服务的大厨。

他的搭档，底特律的警探盖文李德，躺在那张柏木餐桌上充当着前菜、头盘、饭后甜点，唯一的搭档是他握在手中的酒瓶——

盖文的外套丢在地上，贴身的针织衫卷到了脖子下，露出结实饱满的胸膛，倾倒的白兰地从他的脸上泼下来，沿着脖子上的大动脉滑过挺立的棕褐色乳头，旋即就被旁人的舌头舔去——而乳晕上层叠的深色牙印，则昭示这场品酒已经进行了不短的时间。

盖文的牛仔裤早就褪了下来，此时正松松垮垮地挂在一条腿上，而这挂着裤子的腿弯又被一只黝黑的手握住，把主人的两腿尽可能地分开。

四个男同事，都是900平日里在警局所见的熟面孔，也是经常被盖文指使干活的同僚，正簇拥在盖文身边，品尝着这次聚餐——

他们正是食客。

每个人的裤子拉链都解开了，勃起的性器涨成紫红的颜色，插进了盖文身上一切可以去的入口——

有个同事正尽力将盖文的两腿分开，把自己的阳具像是榫卯一样嵌入盖文的两腿之间，兴奋地前后挺腰，凿着盖文下半身唯一一个可以塞得进去的开口。

盖文则挺起腰，他的身下塞着不知道是谁拿来的抱枕，把姿势调整成便于他人一插到底的模样。对方抽插的力度则很大，伴随着每一次插到底又拔出来，900的光学组件都能捕捉到被带出来的属于盖文的殷红的肠壁。

两人紧密结合的部位在每一次抽插中都带出半透明的浊液，显然这位正骑在盖文身上的男人不是第一次射精，又或者——

不是第一个在盖文的屁股里留下遗传因子的对象。

900的视线移向其他三个围绕在盖文身边的男人，有一人正揪着盖文的头发，让盖文每次吞咽自己的阳具时能进得更深一点，就他挺腰的力度来看，显然盖文每次都被戳到了扁桃体，他原本就黝黑的脸涨得通红，涎水不断从合不拢的嘴角边滑下，一齐滑落的还有不知是何人的精液。

盖文另一只手则握着一根青筋凸起的阳具，快速地撸动着，而那阳具的主人和另一根塞在盖文双乳间摩擦的阳具一起，在兴奋地抖动后把精液喷洒在盖文的脸上。

同事们在盖文身上兴奋地抽动着，有人狠狠地拍了一把盖文的屁股，那因为衣服遮盖而比起脸庞白皙不少的部位立刻泛起一个五指红印，丰润的肌肉在动作下轻轻地颤抖着，更引出施暴者肆意的笑声。

“婊子。”有人低笑道，伸出手来又掐了一把盖文的乳头，“我操得你爽不爽？”

盖文一侧头，吐出口中塞着的阳具，也不擦流下的口水，笑着说：“还可以……再多一根。”他说完眨眨眼，伸出舌头慢慢地舔干净了手中握着的性器上残存的精液。

室内一下子变得鸦雀无声，在两秒的寂静后，每个人的呼吸都急促起来，四个男同事爆发出惊天动地的笑声，有人俯下身去，埋首在盖文的颈侧，像野兽那样啃咬起来，边咬边笑：“李德，你可真是个天生的婊子养的。”

另一人抚摸着盖文鼻梁上的旧伤疤，甩动着阳具，像是糕点师挤奶油那样把精液均匀地涂抹在盖文那棕绿色的双眼之上，这人边涂边笑：“盖文，只有这时候我才觉得你小子没那么欠揍。”

盖文也跟着众人笑起来，在同事们的欢呼声中主动推倒那个插进他身体里的男人，自己又坐了上去，骑在对方身上挺腰，他的性器也翘成了一柱擎天的模样，但警探带着锁精环，尿道里又插着一根白色的棍子，只露了一节把手在外，因此什么也没有射出来，只是伴随着他挺腰的举动，马眼里溢出的水渍就越来越多，在暖黄的餐厅灯光下，映照得龟头像一枚熟得正好的李子。

那个被盖文骑着的男人射出来后，抓过了盖文挂在衣服上的警徽，笑着塞进了盖文的两腿之间，而盖文在整个过程中不仅笑着，还主动岔开了双腿，方便对方操作。

RK900放弃了破门而入救人的计划——

显而易见，在场的每个人都是自愿的。

关于盖文李德的疑问终于在这一刻得到了解明，900终于明白了盖文在警局横行霸道的秘密武器是什么。

社交软件提出的假说并没有错，人类会出于利益而选择退让，只是以后他在假设“利益”的内容时，可以更大胆一点。

900悄悄藏身在盖文家的灌木丛后，目送着同事们哼着小曲驱车离开，一边更新自己的社交系统——他的处理器告诉他，要是在刚才进门可不是什么好选择。

他在系统里更新完毕对盖文李德的行为模式预判后，才拧开门把手走了进去。

他的搭档李德警探正撅着屁股跪在餐桌上，两指插进自己的股间搅动着，见到他进来惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。900把盖文的平板电脑轻轻地放在干净的桌角上，对他的搭档说：“我发现您下班时忘了拿走平板，担心您周末没法居家办公，所以给您送过来了。”

RK900说完就离开了餐厅，当他终于在盖文的浴室找到干净的抽纸和酒精回来时，盖文也终于结束了撅着屁股在自己的屁眼里抠掏的动作，他拔出了那枚沾满精液和肠道分泌物的警徽。

盖文把那枚警徽举到眼前，仔仔细细端详上面的血迹和精斑，良久露出一丝笑意。

RK900沉默地立在桌旁注视着一切，然后那深绿色眼睛的主人才望向折返的RK900，朝他伸手：“那么，你要加入吗？”

\--------fin----------------

 **Note** :

这个合集跟《咕林夜话》一样，目前计划做成短篇的合集，每个章节都是一个 **独立** 的 **短篇** ，主要用来记录我和朋友们的聊天吹水谈梗产物，如果遇上部分特别“来电”的章节/设定，可能将来还会扩写成一个完整的长篇 ~~（也 **很** 可能不会）~~ ~~~~

再次特别提醒：本合集 **很可能存在各种过激内容** ，均会在正文前标明。

~~\------------------------------~~

在2.14更新了《人鱼男与万能灵药》后，我这两个月来一直没有任何写作 ~~（如果《暴躁猎人》的后续写了几千字也算的话）~~ ，主要还是个人状态不佳+事务繁忙导致。

这次更新，一方面是把这两个月来和朋友的吹水记录选一个成篇写下来，算是个人复健 ~~（我写一个就等于全写了）~~ ；另一方面是和 **@Gaze**. 老师对谈时所坚定的想法：

众所周知，肖战粉丝跨圈出警，因为不满一篇同人文《下坠》而连坐举报了ao3和lof，进而导致ao3自从2.29开始被墙，这件事被称为 **227事件** 。此后涌现出许多热心的民间高手自制镜像代理，如果读到这里的你并不是使用vpn访问ao3的话，想必是使用了镜像代理来看这篇文。

当时 **@Gaze.** 老师和我几乎每看到一个镜像站都互相分享，言必称“多个镜像多条路”，某一天我们看到镜像代理之一的 **雨果计划** 惨遭肖战粉丝再次举报，只得暂时关闭后，相对无言。

我们对这个话题谈了很多次，最后说：面对这样热情帮助的民间高手，我们除了实际上的支持之外，还能做的也就只剩下一条路了—— **不要放弃写作** ，不要因为蛆虫的举报而放弃创作的自由，不要被举着镰刀的刽子手吓退。

我在这里也想感谢各位一直以来支持我的读者，并且特此声明：我不会选择AO3之外的任何平台来存放自己的作品，我不会离开这个理念是包容和尊重的网站。

之所以选择《秘密》作为《咕林秘话》合集的第一篇也是有原因的，犹记得227事件刚爆发时，肖战粉丝狡辩自己举报的“正当性”时，就对路人说：“要是你家正主被写了站街文，你乐意吗？”

当时的我观之： **哪有这种好事？**.jpg

我：我从来只能自己动手丰衣足食，自己割腿肉写正主的站街文学， ~~比如那个安倍晴明……~~

Gaze. ：那你有没有考虑过你的另一个正主呢？那个盖某人……

我：我也很希望我的键盘迅速成精产出一篇🥺

~~（咕声大作）~~

\-------------------------

最后，我想引用三联周刊针对227事件访谈亨利詹金斯时，这位传播学者的一段话来收尾：

“ **不少文学作品都与浪漫和色情有关** ， **因为文化产业生产的许多作品也与此有关** ， **这些主题是我们为何成为人类的核心** 。”

（专访传送门：《专访亨利·詹金斯：粉丝的权利与边界在哪？》<https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/jfXOxx39O8crBoY4HBGfwA>）

（👇👇看到下面的❤了吗？能点的请点一下😍）


	2. 孕晚期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他从100%的男性变成了85%。

**Warning** : 🚫人体改造、furry、male-pregnant❗

\------------------------

盖文在床上翻了个身。

因为动作，小腹的坠涨感更加明显了，盖文迷迷瞪瞪地想要靠裹紧被子来抵抗膀胱的不适，但下腹传来的紧迫感却因为刚才半梦半醒之间的翻身而愈发鲜明。

深吸了两口气之后，盖文不得不强逼自己睁开眼睛爬出被子——尽管他不想在冬天钻出温暖的被窝，但更不想尿床。

掀开被子，抬腿下床，走向浴室，很简单的一连串动作盖文却得扶着墙走——这并不是因为他受伤断了一条腿，而是他凸起的腹部导致的。

盖文摸索着进了浴室，走到马桶边开始放水，他没有开灯，与其说是不想骤然的明亮刺激到眼睛，更多的是——他不想看见浴室镜子里自己那大腹便便的肚子。

他现在肚子比前同事老安德森的啤酒肚还高，但却不是因为吸血虫病或是恶性肿瘤——实际上以现今的医疗技术也不会让肿瘤能发展到把病人的肚子撑成怀孕的模样。

他不仅仅是看上去像怀孕了，而是彻彻底底切切实实地怀孕了。

如果现在还能有人找到盖文李德当年的社保卡或是医保记录的话，会发现他登记的性别和他的姓名一样，是男性而非女性变性成的男性——事实上现在他放水时也还是站着的，他还是有根老二，只不过男性的成分……大概只有85%了。

这正是他不开灯的原因，他不想看见像个孕妇的自己。他一直不能接受自己两腿之间多出了一个女性的生殖器官这件事，更不能接受这套器官并不是羞辱和供他人玩弄他时的道具，而是真实具有使用功能的——他的“丈夫”从他两腿间被手术开垦出来的女性阴道插了进去，告诉他那里面还连接着一套完整的子宫——

然后他就怀孕了。

他现在是怀孕第35周，从第29周开始，伴随着腹部膨起，低头时他的脚逐渐在自己的视线里消失了，他现在弯腰捡东西都困难，更别说像当初那样凌厉地挥拳和踢腿了。

但这些跟进入孕晚期的他面临的最大问题比起来，都是小事。

盖文的手放在了小腹上，他能察觉到肚皮底下有某种东西在隐隐地活跃着，期待着瓜熟蒂落的那一天，他的“丈夫”每天必做的事情就是把耳朵贴在他的肚子上，带着一脸满足的笑容听他的胎动。

盖文却憎恶到了极点——恨到不愿意承认肚子里的这团肉是自己的后代，即便只是心里想着也要用“东西”来指代。但他却不敢在自己的“丈夫”面前表露抗拒之意——上次他这么做还是被“丈夫”按在地上给屁股开了苞之后，他气得嚷嚷：“若我手里有枪，第一个就杀了你”，但他的丈夫只是眯起了蓝眼睛，拍着他的背说：“别叫那么大声，对你的声带不好。”并转手就把他送上了手术台，他再从台上下来后……就有了女性的阴道。

他也见过许多像自己这样的人类——好几个被注射了过量的镇静剂，已经变得呆傻。他不敢再顶撞“丈夫”，就如同他不敢在“丈夫”面前抱怨自己在孕晚期所受的最大折磨一样——

他尿频并且憋不住尿了。

他知道这是为什么：孕晚期随着胎儿的增大，会逐渐压迫母体的膀胱，十个孕妇里有十个尿频失禁的。

盖文也因此放弃了逃跑的计划：这样的情况下，不要说他手上戴着定位的手环，哪怕没有，他的逃跑计划也不会成功——只要“丈夫”牵着条狗，很快就能沿着他失禁的尿迹找到他。

盖文终于结束了淅淅沥沥的放水，想要提上裤子时却手一松，啪叽一声掉在了地上。他烦躁地“啧”了一声，扶着马桶盖试图弯腰去捡裤子，就在这时，他听到身后响起了脚步声——

“啪嗒”、“啪嗒”是爪子上尖利的指甲和鳞片拍击在地面上的声音，这声音盖文再熟悉不过，正是他的“丈夫”——如果用他的同类们对他的称呼的话，他的名字是“900”：据说是因为他是从同一批的第900个蛋里孵化出来的。

丈夫走到了他身后，同时伴随着光源的到来——他贴心地打开了墙壁上的小夜灯，一点温暖的黄光不至于刺激到盖文的眼睛，但却足以让他看清镜子里头发乱糟糟的自己，和出现在自己身后的，用两条后腿直立起来的……大蜥蜴。

丈夫弯下腰替他提起了裤子，亲昵地用带着鳞片的脸颊蹭蹭盖文的脸：“怎么不开灯？小心半夜起来绊倒了。”

盖文哼哼两声，即便已经被蜥蜴的阴茎贯穿很多次，被兽类的精液内射过很多次，他对这拥有一口尖牙，能轻易拧断自己脖子的“丈夫”还是会有生理上的恐惧——在异种的鸿沟面前，被人操屁股都没那么恐惧了，盖文甚至觉得，要是一切变回“正常”的代价是他要跪下来吸男人的屌，被男人操屁眼，他也不是不能接受——至少操他的还是个人。

\---------------------------

“不正常”的序幕是由那位才华横溢的遗传学家卡姆斯基拉开的：

即便时代如何进步，但有钱人的诉求总有一条是永恒不变的：如何能够活得更长。卡姆斯基任职的模控制药集团一向在研究抗衰老的药物上颇有进展，但其飞速地推出产品的背后是违法的人体试验——事情的起源已经不可考，有的传闻是卡姆斯基受到蜥蜴断尾后能重生的复原能力启发，在人体上进行了实验却因为失误造出了半人半蜥蜴的怪物；也有说是国防部授意模控制药开发新的生物战武器，但却造成了泄露灾变……

那已经是十二年前的事情了，那会儿盖文刚从警校毕业，刚来到底特律警局，正是想要大展身手的时候——但电视报道上却出现了他在科幻电影里才会看到的场景：

一群用后脚站立的蜥蜴出现在城市边缘，拥有人的智慧、也会说话。民众哗然，军队视之为怪物并出动抓捕，蜥蜴人反抗起来……

当时他还确认了好几遍，新闻播报的日期不是4月1日。

蜥蜴拥有比人类更强壮的体魄和康复速度，在它们攻占几个军事基地后，事态发生了变化——蜥蜴人朝纽约州投下了导弹。

彼时军队已经溃败，政府不得不调用国民警卫队，但国民警卫队所受的训练和武器装备原本就比军队逊一筹，很快也被打垮，海上的航母舰队虽然回国支援，但在物资耗尽后舰队无异于飘在海上的铁笼，最后也只得投降。国民警卫队溃散后，是警察部队顶上，但装备更差一级的警察部队也很快溃不成军。

盟国们即便有出兵援助的，也被占领了合众国武器库的蜥蜴人击溃，更不要说还有敌对阵营乐见其成了——但这颗星球上的其他人类也没有高兴多长时间：蜥蜴人并不满足于只占领北美。

最后，蜥蜴人成了这颗星球上的主宰。

至于传闻中一切的导火索卡姆斯基则不知所踪，有从模控制药被俘的人类相传，看到那个留着小辫子的专家被几个白金色鳞片的雌性蜥蜴带走了。

人类和前实验对象的地位颠倒了过来，盖文本没什么爱国心，他只是出于不想被蜥蜴人抓去当宠物或食物的想法，一直在密西西比河沿岸四处躲藏，加入残存的人类抵抗组织，去落单的蜥蜴人家里偷窃——

直到有一天，盖文所在的游击队被一只蜥蜴人的武装包围了。

他在混战中被俘虏，在蜥蜴人清点并拍卖战俘的时候，他第一次看到了那双蓝色的眼睛——

然后那双眼睛的主人指了指他：“我要他。”

多么的滑稽可笑啊，拥有了超过人的智慧和体魄的蜥蜴人，竟然形成了畜养人类作为奴隶，宛若公元前的风气。

但他作为被驯养的奴隶，似乎才是更可笑的那个——尽管他从什么狗屁的蜥蜴人法律上来说是这只叫900的蜥蜴的“伴侣型宠物”又或者“伴侣型人类”。

900就像是人类送动物去看兽医一样，把他送去了医院，在断掉的腿打上了石膏后，900把他领回了家，对他宣读了一番主从地位的声明。

他嗤之以鼻：“你是不是想让我跟猫狗一样，和女人配种生孩子，然后你们从小洗脑那些孩子，让他们从生下来只知道服从蜥蜴人？这种事我可见多了，我是不会做的，劝你还是阉了我比较痛快——”

900没有阉割他，但世界上折磨人的手段，比阉割厉害的多了去了。

而且当感观被无限放大时，快乐和痛苦的界限，其实并不会太分明……

\----------------------------------------

就如同此时此刻，900带着鳞片的手滑过他的鼠蹊部，激起盖文不知是愉悦还是厌恶的鸡皮疙瘩——在他经历过一天有14个小时带着肛塞，被数次强制前列腺高潮后，他不太能分得清这两种感受的边界了。

盖文轻轻地嘟囔了一声，他侧过头希望900停止这件事，但900的手却在他的裤子里逡巡：“你今晚好像一直睡不好，是做噩梦了吗？”

没有哪个怀孕35周的人能睡得好的，盖文在心里愤愤地想，即便他在上床前已经去过厕所，但“为了保证身体健康所必要的饮水量”还是会经常让他在半夜憋醒，然后不情不愿地去上厕所。

900的爪子滑过盖文的股沟，径直伸进他的内裤底下，盖文觉得尴尬极了——自从怀孕29周起，他的内裤总是变得很容易湿。医生说这是正常的生理现象，是身体为了将来的生产做准备。

盖文听了只觉得如坠冰窖——即便他不想承认，他也无法否认自己的身体在被手术改造后变得越来越具有女性的机能：譬如说，他的胸围随着孕期的增长而逐渐变大了……

他从医院回到家以后对着900大发脾气，让对方滚出卧室：“我一刻也忍受不了跟一只蜥蜴睡在同一张床上！”这固然有他借题发挥的阴谋：想要气得900给他注射镇静剂，进而造成胎儿流产、又或是动手，直接把胎儿伤到；但另一方面也是他的肺腑之言——他的精神确实差一点因为医生的话而崩溃了：他感觉自己很快就会变成彻头彻尾的蜥蜴人的婊子。

但是盖文的拳头打在了棉花上，900没跟他吵架，蓝眼睛眯了起来，然后他做出举手投降的动作：“那好，我去睡书房。”

在他的印象里，似乎从未见过900动怒——即便盖文在被900打上了激光条码，从医院里拎回家的那天开始，就用尽一切心思想要激怒这只叫900的蓝眼睛蓝尾巴蜥蜴，但他的一切挑衅、辱骂、违反规定都不见900动怒——也有可能是他看不懂蜥蜴脸上的表情。900只是在他每次挑刺的时候冷静地让家政机器人来收拾残局，然后用波澜不惊的语气说：“我想你应该还记得，违背了我们之间的约定要接受惩罚……”

然后这句话就成了盖文的心理阴影。每当900说完这句话，总会花样百出地操他。尿道棒、锁精环、带着尾巴的肛塞、能够持续一整天的跳蛋、8.5英寸的假阳具——他觉得自己几乎要被贯穿了，在被按在装着假阳具的木马上，在高潮和痛苦一起袭来的瞬间，盖文脑子里曾经冒出这样诡异的念头：他觉得900似乎沉迷于开拓他的体内，想要再撑得更大一点，然后好装点什么进去……

然后他的猜测就成真了——在他恐惧于被改造成一个荡妇，口不择言说要杀死900之后，900看了看日历：“时候差不多了，该去看医生了。”

然后他就从100%的性别男变成了85%。

但是即便分房睡，肚子里的异种的胎儿也无时无刻不在提醒盖文：他被一条蓝尾巴蓝眼睛的蜥蜴操了，还像女人那样怀孕了。

\---------------------------------------

900的鳞片滑过他的股沟，带着暗示的意味。盖文心里一惊，抓住那只冰凉的爪子，他捧着肚子回过头怒视900：“别摸了！”

900淡蓝色的眼睛里，瞳孔无辜地眨了一下：“盖文，我只是想确保你排空了尿液，这样你后半夜可以睡得平静一些。”

盖文哑然，旋即心头火起——伴随着孕期到来的不止是身体的变化，他的精神上也变得暴躁易怒，虽然他知道自己原本也不是什么文明绅士，但如今就连“饭菜里有大蒜”、“今天下暴雨没出太阳”这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事都能让他烦郁甚至发脾气，即便迟钝如他也显然察觉出不对劲来。

与此同时，他也开始渴望起陪伴来——他从联邦政府被蜥蜴人攻陷的那一刻开始就打了十余年游击，自己一个人野外求生已经是家常便饭，早就不畏惧什么孤单和黑夜里森林中发亮的眼睛。

但如今，最能让他感受到平静的竟然是他躺在沙发上枕着900的膝盖，被裹在温暖的毛毯里听900用平静的语调给他肚子里的异种胎儿读故事。

盖文知道这是怎么一回事，他当年在警校里不是没学过《心理学》——孕妇在妊娠期会有剧烈的情绪波动，会渴望陪伴和关怀，这本质上是几千万年来人类群居生活的遗留，和客观生理构造施加的影响——在穴居时代，即将临盆的女原始人往往很难一个人应对接下来的风险和哺育后代，而胎儿父亲的陪伴则意味着有人共同抵御天敌、提供食物，进而保障后代的繁育。

而安抚一个暴躁的孕妇，最好的办法是让其获得安全感。这是他和900一起去医院做产检时，他从带着眼镜的蜥蜴医生那里听到的。

900显然把这句话奉为圭臬，即便跟他分房睡，每天晚上和每日晨起都要来到他的房间，给他一个亲吻——虽然那与其说是亲吻，更像是蜥蜴的分叉舌头舔脸。

现在900冰冷的爪子握住了他的老二。带鳞片的爪子滑腻却冰凉，盖文捧着肚子喘了一口粗气。900亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸颊，用爪子抓住了他的阴囊揉搓：“明天早上10点我们去看医生，等到B超做完后，你想去哪里逛逛吗？”

盖文自从显怀后就很少出门了——他总感觉走在路上，每个人都在看他的肚子。

他喘了一口气，900温柔地揉着他的老二，一副大公无私，并不是馋他屁眼而是关心他的膀胱健康的模样，就像给小孩子把尿那样握着他那话儿，用冰冷的掌心轻轻地蹭着柱身。

盖文的老二半硬起来，确实又抖出了几滴尿。但是在尿液排空后，他那话儿并没有软下去，而是半硬不硬地抵着自己高耸的肚子，盖文觉得尴尬起来，就如同他刚才被900摸到了自己潮湿的内裤一样。

900没有放开他那话儿，而是搂着他并贴着他的耳朵温柔地问：“盖文，你想要一次前列腺高潮吗？”

盖文知道900是什么意思：他的阴道和子宫毕竟是后天医疗的产物，比起一般的女性更加脆弱，医生在确认他怀孕后对他和900千叮咛万嘱咐：“为免流产，整个孕期一定要禁止性生活。”

所以900停止了像确认怀孕之前那样，每次都操到他的阴唇合不拢，有盛不下的精液从缝隙中溢出来的行为。孕早期的时候900格外小心，只是掏出他那根蓝色的玩意在盖文的股间蹭蹭，一次也没有进去，只是这个过程似乎对于他和900都是忍耐力的考验——他的女性器官和屁眼已经在先前的生活中被调教得贪婪又敏感，当900那根蓝色的玩意滑过来的时候，即便只是在门口摩擦，他的阴唇都会难以自制地收紧，想要把900的阳具吞进去，而从背后搂住他的900虽然啃着他的脖颈，喘气的声音也变粗了——他多半也在极力压抑要插进去的冲动。

进入孕中期以后，或许是每次都是好结论的产检报告令900稍微调低了警戒线，他开始试探着伸进一只手指——当然不是进入阴道，而是进入盖文的屁眼。

900还一脸理所当然：“前列腺高潮后，能让你睡得好一点。”盖文没反驳他——900总是在他无理取闹后这么做，而他竟然悲哀地觉得高潮后筋疲力尽地睡过去，也好过清醒地知道自己的肚子一天天地在变大，躺在床上失眠。

鉴于他在得到肉体发泄后安静了许多，900显然把这当成了行之有效的安抚手段——这也是盖文不想承认却无法忽视的一点：伴随着怀孕，他似乎变得性欲旺盛。察觉到这点的900也会在一次前列腺按摩后，爱抚他的阴蒂——毕竟这不需要插入阴道又可以让他百分百高潮，最后在900的手上喷出尿液和阴道分泌物的混合物。

但他不想被欲望操控，从而在肉体到心灵上彻底属于900——尽管他已经有85%是了。

盖文嘟囔了一声：“放开，我不要！”他的转身导致自己的老二不安分地在900的掌心间弹跳，龟头触碰到冰冷的鳞片传递的感觉令他涨红了脸。

900驯顺地放开了他，像是照顾幼儿那样替他拉上裤子，扶着他的腰：“今天我回来晚了，真是抱歉，那我们回卧室好吗？”

“今天的会阴按摩还没有做，”900舔舐他的脸颊，“我给你补上好不好？”

\--------------------------------------

会阴按摩也是他进入孕晚期后，体检时医生给的建议——这是通过按摩会阴，放松肌肉尽可能减少顺产时阴道撕裂的概率。尤其对于盖文这样后天培育出的阴道来说，就要比寻常的孕妇进行次数更多的按摩，让900的手指插入他的阴道里，替他进行扩张按摩。

如今900的爪子上没有任何指甲，就是因为医生的这席话。

盖文还记得当时他听医生如此说，气得脸色通红——这不是给900玩弄他提供新的思路吗？

他愤怒地推门离开，却在医院的走廊拐角见到了陈。

他自从蜥蜴人攻陷了底特律之后，就和朋友兼同事的陈小姐失散了。

暌违十年骤然见到陈，若不是五官没变，他几乎要认不出陈来了——她原本的尖下巴变得圆润起来，眉眼也无当初的凌厉。陈牵着两个孩子，那两个孩子虽然是人的五官和身体，但脸颊上却有着蜥蜴的鳞片，而陈的腹部还高耸着。

陈也认出了他，她的视线落在盖文鼓起的肚子上，欲言又止，露出凄然的笑，陈黯然摇了摇头，想要开口，但眼睛却红了，此时有个蜥蜴人拿着药袋走过来，陈牵着的孩子高兴地扑上去叫“爸爸”，蜥蜴人牵起陈的手走了。

盖文回去后连续三天的梦境里都是陈离去的景象，刚才他又梦见了陈——

陈在医院的走廊里回过头，朝他无声的用唇语告别：“再见。”她的表情泫然欲泣，天花板的白炽灯映着她眼里的水光，愈发刺眼。

\-----------------------

盖文突然被回忆和噩梦击溃，他颤抖了一下，哑着嗓子说：“不……我不要……”他用力推开900，却因为自己的肚子导致重心不稳脚下一滑——但预想中的摔倒并没有到来，他只是结结实实地砸在了900怀里，而900半跪在地上搂住了他。

他听到900的尾巴拍在浴室的地砖上，发出一声清脆的响声，他知道900每次陷入思考的时候，尾巴都会不自觉地甩动。

盖文等着900的怒火，但自己却又心生出一种凄凉的自嘲来——他已经变成这副模样，生活还能坏到哪里去呢？

盖文又想起陈离去时的泪眼，一下子又心跳加快，他深吸了一口气，还没开口就被900半扶半抱了起来，他借着光线看到了900那双专注的蓝眼睛，赌气地别过脸去，但身体却不自觉地颤抖了。

900温柔地轻轻抚摸他的背给盖文顺气，语调放得更舒缓了一点：“那我们回去躺着好不好，什么都不做，我给你读一篇故事怎么样？”

盖文看着对方那结实的胳膊——他已经无数次领教过900的力量和他想要达成目标时的决心，他突然泄了气，把脑袋埋进了蜥蜴人的怀里：“那就读那篇锡兵的心吧……”

似乎是诧异于盖文少有的温顺，900顿了一下，好一会儿才抚摸着盖文的后背，温柔地亲吻他的耳垂：“好。”

\--------fin---------------------

Note:

我看孕产妇的生理变化——打死我我也不生😨（会阴按摩是真实存在的护理手法）

我看到盖文李德——盖文你过来一下，这里有个男人怀孕的剧本……🤔

 ~~900的原型就是蓝色尾巴的石龙子~~ ：

（from 南粤荒野@weibo.com）

这就是这个脑洞原本预计2-3000字结果变成了5500的原因😂

感谢@Gaze. 老师提供的900人设图❤ ：

900：我变强了， ~~也变秃了~~


	3. 迟钝警探会读懂仿生电波吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *双方均性转AU，格温=盖文（女）  
> *Female!RK900 × Female! Gavin  
> *梗来自@gaze.老师的“骚话情圣RK900尬撩傻直盖文”  
> *本篇无警告内容  
> 

\------------------

 **底特律警局里的常驻人口都知道RK900喜欢格温李德** 。

不幸又老套的是—— **当事人除外** 。

警局里工作的同事们都在经年累月和罪犯的斗智斗勇中磨练出了一双慧眼，一开始众人只是觉得格温是”Every dog has its day.”碰巧走了狗屎运，遇上一个可以无条件容忍她的恶劣性格的搭档——毕竟局里但凡有过和格温搭档经历的同事，都在夸赞其专业素养的同时，在背后为其性格和处事方式摇头。

但是同僚们很快就意识到了不对劲——RK900业已觉醒，并不是任凭人类指挥的机械，而她对于格温的配合也不仅仅是“希望尽快完成任务”的退避三舍，而是有几分忍耐包容的意味，这让大家在疑惑不解的同时，更加注意观察RK900和格温的相处。

结果这一看，嗅觉最为敏锐、也是和格温关系最好的陈警官就觉察出不对味来——

陈警官跟其他同事宣布了自己的发现——包括人类和仿生人。

“我觉得RK900对格温有意思。”陈警官一本正经地说，“我昨天还看到她对格温wink~☆了，但是格温那时候正在揉眼睛，压根没看见。”

其他的同事们听陈警官这样一说，更是七嘴八舌地补充起细节来：有人看见格温和RK900一前一后地步入底特律绵密的细雨之中，那个仿生人取来一把伞想要撑开，但格温却站开了半步直接带上了兜帽：“这点小雨就要撑伞也太弱不禁风了，你要是怕淋坏了零件，就自己撑吧。”还有人听见RK900问格温：“警探下班后有空吗？”

正当一群同事讨论得热火朝天的时候，出外勤回来的克里斯正好走到茶水间，笑着随口问了一句：“你们在说什么？”结果便被同事们普及了一堆故事性丰富的细节。

克里斯听完目瞪口呆：“不至于吧，你说的这件事我倒是刚好也在场，当时格温说了一句‘怎么了？工作不是做完了吗？’然后就走了。”

克里斯话音一落，他就看到女同事们纷纷扼腕叹息：“格温真是不解风情！”其他值班的同事听得笑闹也走了过来，结果无论信与不信，这个由陈警官提出的推论都在警局内流传开来。

陈警官则出于“对朋友的关心”和“活跃警局内部气氛”，在大家都意识到RK900对格温的态度不简单后，随即发起了一个赌局：“押注格温到底喜不喜欢RK900”。

即便如此，同事们有的打赌，有的看热闹，但都没有人去格温面前求证真相——毕竟格温并不是个笑口常开的老好人，没有人想得罪一个警局里的刺头。

底特律警局里除了头儿，几乎90%的同事在闲暇的办公划水时间里都加入了观察“笨拙示爱的仿生人是如何一次又一次试图向迟钝的警探表白”的队伍——毕竟这算是繁重工作之余难得的不带血腥味的轻松娱乐，而且——颇具喜剧效果。

当然，“颇具喜剧效果”是在局外人看来，如果是RK900本身的话，或许那最先进的CPU已经快要被神经大条的格温搞得过载了吧。

小可怜。正利用休息时间在AO3上抓紧连载《蓝与绿：我的人类同事不可能那么迟钝》的陈警官瞥了一眼格温的方向，忍不住轻轻地叹了一口气。

就在10分钟前，RK900又走到格温面前，问了一句：“警探今晚有什么安排吗？”——这个高挑的女仿生人又一次用充满期待的表情问出这句话也不出奇，毕竟今天是2月14日。

但格温只是升了个懒腰，在RK900期待的目光里说：“我只想回家舒舒服服地洗个澡睡觉，今天还下着雪呢，我可不想出门凑什么热闹。”

RK900的LED光圈当场就黄了。这也难怪，毕竟在今早格温刚到警局的时候，RK900曾经满怀期待地递给她一杯咖啡——尽管RK900每天都这么做，但今天这杯咖啡却令警局同事侧目：咖啡上画了❤的拉花，而格温的办公桌上还放着一束红玫瑰，显然都是一直在明里暗里表白的RK900的又一次手笔，当时便有不少同事悄悄掏出了手机，想要录下接下来的动人画面。

但动人的画面并没有出现，格温就像是以往那样听不懂RK900表白的稳定发挥那样，压根没看杯子一眼，拿过勺子直接搅了搅，眼神却落在玫瑰花上：“陈！”

被点名的陈警官也一头雾水，只好放下手机走过去：“怎么了？”陈警官还没来得及趁机打趣“是有人追求你吗？”就听得格温指着说：“你看，又有人把给你的花放在了我桌子上，你拿回去吧。”陈警官正哭笑不得，但格温却一口嗦干净了咖啡上的拉花，然后才像是意识到什么那样，抬头看向在一旁的RK900：“今天你放的炼奶是不是多了点？”

当时陈警官从格温的眼睛里看到了自己一言难尽的表情。她甚至还听到了几个同事低低的，沮丧的“嘘”声。

陈警官看了一眼插在自己办公桌花瓶里的红玫瑰，又看一眼格温的方向：RK900低下头，一手撑在格温的椅背上，另一手正指着屏幕给格温讲解，灰色眼睛里倒映着屏幕的蓝光，还有格温身上的棕色皮衣。

在RK800型号令模控生命大为头疼之后，他们推出的下一代RK900更改了机体的性别——RK900是个高大、面容冷峻的女性，据某些模控的工程师私下流出的八卦说，这样设计的用意是：“……总不能这样还迷上一个老头吧！”为此RK900作为采集数据的原型机，其搭档的选择上也避开了男性——没去男人为主的国民警卫队或者SWAT，而是被分给格温李德这个女警探，据说也是防微杜渐。

毕竟RK900一副冷若冰霜还没脖子的样子，比同性恋酒吧夜场的铁T还铁T，而格温平时除了桀骜不驯，还有些不拘小节——比如从不穿着制服，而是穿便服来上班，此外也没少和男同事男线人们勾肩搭背，讲一些介于“办公室性骚扰”和“玩笑”间的发言，多半对“姬圈天菜”型的RK900不会有什么兴趣。

“两人之间应该擦不出什么火花。”据说当时模控生命的工程师是这样判断的。

但觉醒的仿生人就和公园里的鸽子一样，无法判断它下一秒往哪里飞——RK900在和格温搭档一个星期之后，看格温的眼神就变了。

如果用陈警官在小说里的句子来形容的话，那就是“爱情的眼神”。

不再受限的仿生人开始用能时刻联网的优势，在浩如烟海的数据库里调用资料追求人类女警——但是很多台词和行为在电影和小说里看起来自然，在现实中模拟就未免有点照本宣科的意思，更不要说仿生人示爱的对象还是格温，就更有点对牛弹琴的意思了。

譬如陈警官曾经在值夜班的时候走过茶水间，看到一人一机站在警局的窗边，高挑的仿生人侧头，意有所指地用蓝眼睛看着格温：“今晚的月色真美。”

要不是当时手里还拿着一杯热茶，陈警官差点就要吹口哨并鼓掌了。

但令陈警官大跌眼镜的则是格温的回答，人类女警缩了缩肩膀搓搓手，指着积雪的街道说：“月亮确实挺大的，看来今晚应该不会再下雪了。”

格温一个土生土长的美国人，平时也不喜欢风花雪月，怎么会知道日本的情话？——陈警官还来不及惋惜RK900用错了典故，就看到RK900手快地要去拉自己那件没脖子的外套的拉链：“您先穿我的衣服？”

好样的RK900，愈挫愈勇随机应变才是RK系列的本色，陈警官想起不论被汉克怎样抱怨都执着地要去舔凶案现场血迹的康纳，心底的小人鼓掌叫好。

但是格温却退开半步耸耸肩：“没必要，办公室的暖气又没坏。”

陈警官觉得，那一刻自己从洗手间的滴水声中听到了RK900心碎的声音。

但是，RK900为什么会喜欢格温呢？

在大家对“RK900暗恋格温”这个事实有了统一的认知后，也曾经讨论过这个话题，同事们一致认为，这场景应该倒过来说才对——毕竟以RK900的外型来说，实在是很不缺暗恋的对象，要知道她刚到警局的第一天，有几个前台接待的女仿生警员就频频对RK900抛媚眼，结果全都铩羽而归。

而格温虽然资历深厚业绩卓越，但性格却是个致命的弱点，陈警官作为从警校时代就和格温相识的人来说，对这点不可不谓知之甚深——她见过好几次格温的男女朋友气得撂下诸如“你这个没心没肺的家伙！”、“我真是受够你的脾气了！”之类的狠话后跟格温分手的场景。就这一点上来说，格温或许不是个适合长期相处的对象，因此RK900的一往情深和格温的冷淡就愈发对比鲜明，也令不少同事在八卦的时候扼腕：“爱情真是不讲道理的东西。”

还有同事提出一个新颖的观点：“有没有可能RK900不是喜欢格温，只是出于一种雏鸟的印随行为，对自己的第一个搭档格温有一些特殊的关心，但不是暗恋？”

但是这个猜想很快就被事实反驳了——RK900恨不得连格温去上厕所的时候都要像个摇尾巴的小奶狗一样跟在后面，这样的场面如果是放在16岁的东亚女高中生身上是很正常的，放在36岁的人类女警和仿生人搭档身上，那就差RK900没把“我喜欢你”直接打在脸上了。

喜欢这件事或许真的没有什么深刻原因，这世界上哪怕只是单纯看脸而产生的追求也不在少数——毕竟格温的身材确实火辣，而且还不喜欢穿制服上班。陈警官合上笔记本，又望了一眼RK900的方向，仿生人靠在格温的椅背上，视线满足地从格温身上滑过，在格温的胸口以陈警官这样的人类肉眼都可以捕捉到的速度停留了好一会儿。

陈警官瞥见格温常穿的那件V领贴身汗衫，在思考“恋母情结会不会出现在女性仿生人身上”这样弗洛伊德再世都难以解答的问题时，心里难免又想起前阵子警局里流传的八卦：

格温为了调查一个控制女性卖淫的团伙，决定伪装成站街女去私访这条产业链，局长无可不可，但格温在捣鼓化妆的时候，RK900却抢先一步站出来向局长请命：“格温毕竟是人类，一个人深入调查，要是落单了难免有危险，不如让我去——那个团伙里也有些非法改装的女仿生人，我去也不会让人起疑，还能更方便地录像取证。”局长一听，觉得让军用型去深入敌营确实更加方便稳妥，点头同意了。格温为此揪着RK900的领子大发雷霆：“你现在就迫不及待地要取代人类了吗？”即便RK900说了“我是担心警探一个人暗访遭遇危险”，格温犹未解颐，还生气地嚷嚷：“我这十几年来执行过多少危险的任务，又不是初出茅庐的菜鸟！”直到康纳和汉克闻声过来时，格温才愤愤地回到自己座位上：“行吧，那你去吧，你要是被非法改装刷了机成了废铁，那可不关我事！”

明眼人都看得出来RK900是担心格温却没落着好，就连康纳都第一时间拉住了RK900的手，用仿生人的方式安抚对方。但是好笑的事情还在后面——RK900的卧底计划无功而返：毕竟她长得太一本正经了，即便脱了那件没脖子的外套，穿上渔网袜后的RK900看上去还是一脸冰雪，骨子里就透出一股“警察钓鱼执法”的味道来，导致嫖客甚至小混混都绕着RK900站街的街道走，结果RK900流动在城区卧底半个月下来，各个街区的治安都好了很多——可调查却一点也没有进展。

格温闻言后撸起袖子：“我都说了，你做不来这行，还得我出手。”但是格温想要出山的决定又屡遭RK900反对，最后不得已之下，局长亲自出马拍板：“行了，你们俩别争了，一起去搭档卧底，记功算两个人一样的，行了吧？”

于是穿着低胸豹纹的格温和穿着渔网袜短裙的RK900就一块在街头站街——说实话，陈警官觉得自己开车路过她俩身边时，自己偷偷举起手机拍照的事情一定被RK900发现了，但先进的军用型却一声也没吭，只是朝陈警官眨眨眼。

经过一番波折，这对看上去就像是互相抢生意的搭档终于把案子破了，在庆功的酒宴上，格温带着不屑说：“天知道我和900卧底的时候，被那些肥头大耳的嫖客问了多少次‘双飞多少钱，小妞们？’”一旁的RK900却客气矜持地和其他人碰杯，脸上带着满足的笑意——在破案之后，格温身为卧底警察的身份自然也被黑帮知道了，为了避免得力的干员遭到黑帮报复，局长直接命令RK900去跟格温一起住，RK900当天就跟着格温回了公寓。

当时警局的大家都认为赌注很快会有结果——有什么比起朝夕相处更能产生感情的呢？

但一切还是毫无进展，除了格温的衣服上不再有皱巴巴的折痕而是熨帖得笔挺，每天上班时手里多了一杯咖啡和三明治以外，一切如常。

格温对于RK900的示爱还是一脸无知无觉的模样。

这实在是有违陈警官的认知，要不是她在宣布自己的结论前曾经悄悄找过康纳求证，她几乎要以为自己误判了——譬如RK900只是单纯地对格温释放善意，因此格温不回应也实属正常。

她当时找康纳求证时，对方迟疑了一会儿，还是坦率地告诉她：“没错，RK900是喜欢李德小姐的。”

其后RK900的示爱表现愈发明显，就连原本只是看热闹的汉克都出于促狭的心态，加入了赌局——自然，和格温不太对盘的老头子押的是“格温也会喜欢RK900”，汉克还笑着说：“嘿！等她跟RK900公开的那一天，我可得好好地笑她一回。”

但是，格温的态度是怎么回事？

陈警官又看了一眼正在专心阅读档案，对于RK900的视线无知无觉的格温，心里琢磨起来：

她和格温认识也有十几年了，深知格温的敏锐——这份直觉帮助格温以优异的成绩从警校毕业，并在工作中屡创佳绩：她总是能从嫌疑人的微表情和肢体动作里判断出他们是否在说谎。

因此，面对爱意表露得如此明显的RK900，格温没有理由察觉不到——如果格温是拒绝过的话，RK900显然不会再持续在这样笨拙而无果地表白，从格温的态度和RK900的举动来说，格温显然是从没有给过明确的答复——无论是答应还是拒绝。

不止陈警官，这令熟知格温的同事们也觉得不对劲，有人猜测：“是否RK900和格温都是T，所以同性相斥了？”甚至有更异想天开的揣测，如培森女士就曾经提出一种假设：“莫非格温觉得自己配不上RK900，但是又不忍心直接拒绝，所以才这样模糊，试图在不伤RK900的自尊心的情况下，让她无功而返？”

陈警官还记得自己当时的啼笑皆非：“大家都是亚裔，我怎么没有这样的想法，你可不是韩剧看多了吧？”当然，她没有说出来的后半句话是——她可终于知道AO3的相关tag下那篇悲剧连载的作者是谁了。

尽管当时她不肯支持培森警官的猜测，但在情人节的今天，目睹了对RK900一系列暗示还是无动于衷的格温，此刻陈警官心中的天平也不免有些倾向于对家的猜测了——难道真的如培森所说， **格温是不忍伤害** **RK900** **的自尊，所以在用无视来婉拒仿生人的示爱吗** ？

\---------------------------------------------

正当陈警官观察格温的时候，康纳也在小心翼翼地打量RK900。

前一代原型机的心里始终有点难以公开的担忧——以下一代军用型900的体能来说，要是她直接发力对格温做点什么，那人类格温完全没有还手之力。

早在其他人类警员看出RK900的喜好并找他求证之前，康纳就曾经出于“关怀新晋晚辈”的心态，去跟刚入职一周的RK900聊天，结果在聊了些“你和李德小姐搭档如何”、“工作上遇到什么问题可以来问我”后，两人就无话可说了，正当康纳想要结束谈话时，下一代的女性军用型却破天荒地抛来一个问题：“ **我觉得我好像发情了** 。”

“啊？”康纳从对方的光学组件里捕捉到了自己变黄的LED光圈。

“ **我每次看到李德小姐** ， **就觉得脉搏加速器的运作频率过快** ，”RK900用公事公办的语气讲述自己的变化，“CPU也过载，我会调用内存来记录李德小姐的行为并存档—— **我判定她令我发情了** 。”

康纳哽了一会儿，突然间意识到了汉克每次看到自己舔血时的无奈。他一时间不知道是该纠正RK900的用词——仿生人不该用“发情”这个说法，还是感叹模控生命的计划终究打了水漂——他对于工程师们对下一代的期许亦有耳闻。

最后康纳红着LED光圈给下一代军用型提供了自己针对警局众人的观察记录，以方便RK900构建对格温李德的行动预测建模。最后前代原型机小心翼翼地建议下一代：“李德小姐的性格比较急躁，我不建议你直接表白，最好是采取用行动暗示的方式。”

当时RK900沉默地点了点头。

随后在康纳的目睹下，RK900展开了屡败屡战的示爱行动，不止是人类，哪怕是以仿生人的角度来说，一次又一次的无果显然也十分打击RK900的情绪，譬如今早在格温把RK900精心挑选的红玫瑰送给陈警官后，康纳就注意到——RK900这次LED光圈变黄的时间，比之前的平均用时长了15秒。

今天又是人类定义的情人节，他可真有85%的担心RK900的CPU是否会在节日气氛的影响下，在又一次表白失败后到达压力的临界点——对于觉醒的仿生人来说可没有什么“停用代码”，要是RK900因为情绪变动而用强，那李德警官就跟野猫遇上德牧那样，毫无还手之力。

\-----------------------------

陈警官掏出手机回了男友的约会邀请后，起身去茶水间装下班前最后一杯咖啡。

当她路过警局的露台休息区时，正好看到格温正一边吸烟一边和克里斯说着什么。

陈警官有心在下班前最后揶揄这位老朋友一把——一开始她只是出于有趣和捉弄之意，才拉着同事们下注“格温对RK900”的感情，但看多了RK900的屡败屡战后，她竟然有点追电视剧时的真情投入了——毕竟荧幕上只是演员的表演，而RK900和格温的故事是发生在身边的真实，有谁能抵挡仿生小狗笨拙而真诚的示爱呢？即便是直女的她，面对RK900每次表白不成后那双沮丧的蓝眼睛，都心生出一种妈妈看女儿的同情来：真是执着的小可怜！

陈警官蹑手蹑脚地走过去，正想吓一下格温——虽然两人都已经不是女高中生的年纪了，但偶尔也会有这样幼稚的玩笑念头。

正当陈警官潜行到格温身后的砖墙，要猛然跳出去之时，她忽然听得格温的声音飘了过来：“现在已经有21个人下注‘我喜欢RK900’了？那可真不得了。”

陈警官脚步一顿，打赌这件事，大家都是瞒着格温的——毕竟格温是个暴脾气，要是知道了同事们背后拿自己寻开心，可不知道要怎么样呢。就连克里斯都下了注——但他押的却是反方“格温不会爱上RK900”。

格温竟然知道了，难道是克里斯叛变了，把这一切告诉了格温？陈警官想到赌局那悬赏的下注比例，不由得诧异——甚至包括汉克在内的其他同事全都押了“格温喜欢RK900”，唯独克里斯一个人坚持“我觉得她们是姐妹情谊”。

这时克里斯的声音也传了过来：“没错，还是只有我一个人押注‘你不喜欢900’。”

“哈，继续保持，”格温的话里带着得意的笑音，“等到时候开了盘口，我们平分。你也可以催蒂娜赶紧收盘了——今天是情人节，我已经拒绝了900几次了，你就拿这个作为理由来让蒂娜裁决，她一定无话可说。”

陈警官哑然，在见识了今天格温的不解风情之后，她确实开始怀疑起自己的判断——是不是她原先信誓旦旦的直觉确实是错的，格温对RK900一点感觉也没有，又或者对于密友的了解令她押错了方向：格温意识到了RK900的感情，但是不喜欢RK900，所以一直用无视表白来婉拒？

她还曾思索过——以她对格温历任前女友的印象来说，RK900显然比较接近格温一贯的口味，到底是哪里不对呢？

这时克里斯的声音又响了起来：“格温，我就直接问了——你是真的对RK900没意思？”

陈警官一时间也顾不得别的，连忙探出头去窥视格温的表情。

格温却没有直接回答，而是吐了个烟圈后笑道：“怎么了，你想换阵营下注了？”

克里斯侧过脸打量格温的表情，犹豫了一会儿说：“这倒不是，只是看着RK900成天换着花样跟你表白，一开始觉得好玩，现在倒是觉得，不论你喜不喜欢，都还是干脆给人家一个答复的好，这样不上不下吊着人，你自己也要装不知道，岂不难受？”

“是吗？但大家不都很热衷看这个吗？ **我也觉得每天看看RK900有什么新花样挺有意思的** 。”格温抖了抖烟灰，语气轻松。

但陈警官却一眼瞥见格温背在身后的另一只手掐紧了，跟格温做了十几年朋友的她深知：这是密友紧张时的小动作。

陈警官顿时又气又笑，笑的是她从格温的动作里读出了对方的小心思——格温不止是知道RK900的心意，还显然在意得紧；气的自然是格温这样好面子，为了将大家一军，竟然演了好几个月的戏，连她这个密友也不肯告诉，只为看她打赌失败的诧异。

真是的，陈警官笑着摇头，悄悄地又退了出去。

她一回到自己的位置上，就招手叫来RK900——既然格温想将她一军，那她只好先下手为强了。

要知道在警校时，最要紧的不是考试不过，而是大家说好一起挂科，但你半夜梦醒却发现室友在悄悄挑灯复习。毕竟格温先耍诈在前，那她也只好悄悄地反制一下了，陈警官看着RK900的蓝色眼睛，小声说：“我有个建议——”

\------------------------

当电子表的报时跳出17:50时，没有值班任务的同事们纷纷开始收拾东西——毕竟今天是情人节，许多人都赶着去赴约。

此时此刻，RK900一个箭步挡住了要起身的格温，在众目睽睽之下举着陈警官交还的红玫瑰说：“格温，其实这束红玫瑰是我送你的。”

正要离开的同事脚步一顿，纷纷转过来注视着这边。

陈警官默默地掏出了手机，开始录像。

RK900没有给格温拒绝的时机，继续说了下去：“李德小姐，我喜欢你已经有3个月零6天又1小时47分52秒了，请给我一个和你交往的机会好吗？”

格温的脸霎时间红了起来，而RK900则低下头，蓝眼睛里映着警局的灯光，看起来竟然有几分脆弱可怜的泫然，配合RK900下垂的眉毛和眼角，就像一只担心被抛弃的小狗一样。

这可真是奥斯卡级别的演技，陈警官差点笑出声，她看到格温的胸脯急切地起伏着，女警的脸红得像是醉酒一样。

RK900还在趁热打铁：“要是你不同意的话……”仿生人的语调拉得有些长，话音里带着小心翼翼的委屈。

“好了，”格温一跺脚，在众人的注视下，一把扑上去捂住了仿生人的嘴，涨红了脸嗫嚅道：“行了，我答应行了吧——”

RK900一把搂住了格温，陈警官则笑着按下了播放键，歌声倾泻而出：

“I don't wanna see you go,”

“I need somebody to love me.”*

在同事们的鼓掌和欢呼中，陈警官笑着朝门口的方向走去——鉴于她今晚还有约会，在AO3的作品连载只好留到明天再写了。但她又一次证明了自己的判断和格温的直觉一样不相上下，是从业与生活中有力的帮助——公开表白这件事，要是一方不情愿的话，就很容易成为迫于人群压力的暂时答应，但若是彼此都有意思，那就是挑破最后一层窗纸的利箭了。

陈警官看到了正盯着手机上paypal页面摇头的克里斯，笑着走过去轻轻拍对方一把：“也别太心疼赌注，格温和RK900肯定要请客的，你到时候多喝几杯，就当回本了。”

克里斯也笑起来，看向拥吻的两人摇头：“ **看来在爱神和财神亘古不变的战争中** ， **爱神又一次胜利了。** ”

\-----------------------------------

RK900搂紧了怀里的格温，感受到对方炙热的体温和起伏的胸腔，先进的军用型在自己的运算界面弹出的“格温李德”旁边打了个√：

在先前的每一次示爱中，她在靠近格温的时候，都能识别出对方的心跳加速，她在和格温相处的第1个月又零1天后就意识到自身对于格温是特殊的存在，虽然并不知道格温为何有意回避她的暗示，但她却不吝于一次又一次地尝试，并在这个过程中尽可能地削弱自身因为机体带来的威慑力，而使用眼神和态度把自己摆在被动的、温顺的、谦卑的角度，这样的行为会使得人类增加愧疚感，进而在感情判断上更容易受到己方的左右——毕竟这是来自康纳的、已经有成功先例的宝贵经验。

她一直知道格温的心思， **这个女人只是需要一点时间** ， **和一个适当的助推契机** 。

RK900笑着加深了这个吻，并且在系统弹出的提示中，给来自餐厅的预约信件回复了“确认预定”。

\----------fin-----------------

Note:

*皇后乐队1976年的歌曲：somebody to love me

*本文是和@gaze. 老师 ~~极限一换一~~ 交换的产物，G老师在给出了《初学者》后（传送门<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322327>），曾曰：我的制糖技术就到这里了，还请你展示下甜品烘焙技术，我要康康什么是九分甜的奶茶。

我一拱手：不敢当不敢当，我且试一试。 ~~~~

在写作时，我问过G老师想看什么样的点梗，G老师曰：我想看情圣900撩不解风情的盖文。

说实话，这个角度我也是第一次写，十分手生+一时间没有灵感， ~~然后就咕了快一个月。~~ ~~~~

在后续和G老师的讨论中，G老师还说：我想看发情的900，我构思了一段时间，最终把G老师提到的几个点梗（比如“盖文其实并不是不解风情读不出900的暗示”），再加上我想尝试的GL角度糅合在一起写了出来，特此送上一份来自6月的礼物。

~~我也不知道这是几分糖~~ 🍦🥤

💙💚特别鸣谢 **G老师** 为本文绘制的插图❤

【当时的一点聊天记录】

G老师：一般同人都是写盖文发情，我十分想看900发情的（暗示）

我：这个嘛，根据自然规律，许多动物都是雌性比雄性大，那么有一天，一般体型的母兔子格温在路上晃悠的时候，遇见了一只巨大的正在垫窝的白兔900……格温一见那只母兔子在垫窝，不由得摇头：“啊，看看无法抑制的生理冲动吧，把兔子都搞成了什么样子，行为被发情期左右，岂不可笑。”

~~【然后下面没有了】~~ ~~~~

~~【魅魔盖在写了在写了（写了~~ ~~2k~~ ~~就摸了）】~~ ~~~~

❤感谢阅读，谢谢kudos♥和评论 ~~~~


	4. 如何应对雄激素分泌？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那天晚上，他打了急救电话。
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> **反转AU，人类! 900×安卓! Gavin  
> **@Gaze. 老师想看的点梗“900发情”  
> **本篇无警告内容

\---------------------------------

身处在一座二十多年前曾经申请过破产保护的城市里*，底特律警局的财政拨款一向有限，这从他们的仿生人警员上就可见一斑：纽约州或是麻省等富裕沿海地区的警局里，配备的仿生警员都是国防部采购名单上的最新型号，而在汽车工业的诞生地，这座锈带之城里，在头顶锃亮的富勒局长手下，除了负责前台接待的文职仿生警员，负责刑事案件调查，和人类警员搭档一起出入各种凶案现场的，就只有两位型号比较老旧的仿生警员。

其一是和康纳副队长搭档的HK800；其二则是和奈斯警探搭档的GV900——出于安抚民众、让民众对仿生警探信任的考量，他们和一般量产的家政型并不同，外型是独立设计的，但是这样的私人订制无疑也是一笔相当可观的开支，因此在订购了HK800和GV900后，富勒局长不得不暂缓了这项采购计划，决定等今后财政宽裕再继续向模控生命订购新的仿生警员——结果这一等就是七八年。

在七八年的使用期中，两个仿生警探的机体都有或多或少的磨损，尤其是GV900，他的面部在一次制止罪犯的过程中，和躯干一起遭受了严重的损伤，而特别定制的型号维修费用比起流水线生产的来说无疑要更高——毕竟相应的替换零件均无库存，需要专门生产。在模控生命开出报价单后，局长锃亮的头顶沁出了汗，他去跟GV900商量：“盖文，局里的财政拨款不多了，要是给你从头到脚换一套全新的可能无法负担，既然你的脸伤得不算太严重，你看……”

局长本以为GV900会大发雷霆——谢谢模控生命的私人订制，HK800和GV900的脾气就跟警局老油条一样，局长也并不太敢把他们当成机械使唤，否则这俩还会像是刺头一样，跟上司互呛呢。

谁知道给自己模拟出胡子的GV900却看着鼻梁上被戳坏的那块皮肤大喜：“我就喜欢这样有男子气概的脸，不换了！”

在若干次修修补补之后，两个仿生人的外型都比起刚出厂时是天壤之别——譬如HK800有了一个巨大的看起来像啤酒肚的腹腔：其实里面是中空的并且装满了武器，是个移动的弹药库。

至于GV900则早就把仿生警员的制服给丢到不知哪个角落去了，当奈斯警员从警校毕业，来到DPD报到时，就看到一个穿着皮夹克牛仔裤的人，正坐在自己的位置上，把腿架在桌面上一边摇摇椅一边听报案记录。

奈斯在语音结束后拍了拍椅背：“嘿，老兄，这从今天开始就是我的位置了。”

办公椅一转，康纳副队长的胞弟看到的却不是哪个警局人类同事的脸，而是个额头有LED光圈的家伙。

那个有胡茬、鼻梁上带疤，看起来就像个会一边给违章停车开罚单，一边对漂亮女车主高抬贵手的警局老油条朝奈斯吹了一声口哨：“你就是我的master吗？*”

随后他看着奈斯因为惊讶瞪大的眼睛，和一旁的HK800哈哈大笑起来，这时候先奈斯一年到警局任职的康纳走了过来，轻声对自己的弟弟说：“这就是局长分配给你的搭档。”

\-------------------

奈斯和昵称叫“盖文”的GV900的搭档总体而言还算平稳，虽然GV900不算是最新的型号，但胜在多年刑侦生涯积累下了大量有效的数据，对调查裨益不少，除了有些零碎的鸡飞狗跳——比如说GV900从来拒绝在凶案现场舔血迹：“我又不是扫地机！”

但是奈斯警探最终还是让GV900舔了下去，这个蓝眼睛的男青年直接用手指蘸了一点受害人的鲜血：“既然你不愿意舔尸体上的，那舔活人的总不算‘食尸鬼’了吧？”

据向来和GV900有些不对盘的HK800描述，当时的GV900“涨蓝了脸”，但“年轻的警探却不依不饶地把两根手指凑到他面前，说‘我需要马上知道死者的血型，拜托了盖文。’”最后GV900在受害人家属恳求的眼神、康纳副队长的好奇和HK800促狭的注视下，不情不愿地舔了奈斯的手指。

“我已经全程录像了，嘿嘿，盖文的表情可真是有趣，我建议你们都可以看看。”被称为汉克的HK800得意地向警局里的同事们分享他的最新发现——虽然同为底特律警局唯二的仿生警探，但这两位的关系并不算融洽和谐，反而是经常互相拆台。

\------------------

对于奈斯警探来说，虽然GV900只是工作上的搭档，但他在上班时间里很难不把一部分注意力从工作中移开，投放到仿生人搭档身上——这也和GV900跳脱张扬的个性脱不了关系：奈斯从没见过明明无法消化人类食物，却对他每天用来提神的咖啡孜孜不倦的仿生人。

绿色眼睛的仿生人除了尝他杯子里的咖啡，还会抽烟——据GV900自己说，这是他拆掉LED光圈去街头卧底的时候，为了能成功跟小混混们打成一片学来的，他说着就从旁人的桌子上摸来一根烟，熟练地点燃并且深吸一口，伴随着话音落下，鼻梁上有疤痕的仿生人把一个完美的烟圈喷在了奈斯的脸上。

那个接近正圆的烟圈仿佛一个锁套，不仅撞在了奈斯的鼻尖上，也套住了他潜藏在皮肤底下的那颗昼夜跳动的心。

奈斯发现自己很难不将视线停在GV900身上，他也开始学着像是康纳那样，用仿生人自己起的名字，而非编号来称呼他的搭档。伴随着他叫出“盖文”的次数增多，盖文也频繁地开始进入他的梦境。

奈斯坐在电脑前敲了两行字，瞥见远处盖文的背影，思绪又飘散到昨夜的梦里：

他梦见自己如常来到办公室，坐在电脑桌前开始办公，他的搭档则不知道去了哪里。

过了一会儿，沉浸在凶案照片的他突然感觉到裤子拉链一松，他还来不及一脚踢出去，就被人压住了大腿，低头看下去才发现仿生人搭档藏在他的办公桌底下，那双绿色的眼睛正笑吟吟地看着自己，紧接着盖文朝他比了个“嘘”的手势，然后还不等他说话，就低下头去，隔着内裤用嘴唇摩挲奈斯藏在布料底下的器官。

奈斯霎时间感受到了先前把手指递到盖文唇边时同样的温度。

温热的，和人类无二致的触感隔着布料擦过他的性器，他几乎是瞬时间就硬了起来。

而盖文则像是游刃有余一般，在看到内裤被顶起一个帐篷，而部分布料已经被兴奋的前液打湿后，才不慌不忙地停止了隔靴搔痒的举动，直接把奈斯的内裤拨开，让那根挺立的玩意暴露在微冷的空气中，直接打在仿生人脸颊的胡茬上。

随后他在奈斯喘着粗气的注视下，伸出淡色的舌头像是喝奶的猫一般舔了下去。

只要仿生人想学，他们就能随时从大量的网络数据里找到自己需要的答案。但盖文即便开始像个最娴于此道的娼妓那样提供吹箫服务，可仿生人的光圈却仍然是蓝色的。

当他的龟头抵到了应该是人的扁桃体，但在仿生人口中只是温热的腔道的地方时，奈斯终于忍不住呜咽了一声，那神秘的隧道紧紧挤压着他的阴茎，伴随着仿生人刻意模拟出的呼吸频率一张一弛地揉搓他的冠状沟。

他对上那双戏谑的绿眼睛，即便GV900正忙着舔弄和摩擦，但仿生人还是朝他挤挤眼睛，投过一个奈斯不知道是该理解为戏谑还是嘲讽的笑意——他想或许是后者的成分更多，他看到盖文吐出了嘴里的那话儿，用气音小声地说：“多久没有去约会了，你这个苦行僧？”

这个仿生人在闲暇的时间里究竟上了几次pornhub啊？他为什么会这么熟练啊？奈斯和那双戏谑的眼睛对视，心里蓦然冒出想要刨根究底的念头来。

但奈斯还没来得及问，他的哥哥就走了过来站在桌边，年轻的警探被这一惊，差点要射出来，但桌子底下的仿生人显然反应更快，一把攥住了他的性器根部，但还不等奈斯松一口气，旋即有根湿热的舌头又再度扫过他的冠状沟。

康纳说的话他一个字也没听进去，只是含含糊糊地支吾，那五分钟过得像五个世纪一样长，而在这个过程中GV900并没有让他好过，而是配合着手指的按摩揉搓，对他发动了暴风骤雨般的进攻，年轻的警探只能攥紧自己的手掌，让指甲嵌入肉里才能勉强维持清醒；直到康纳走回自己的位置上，年轻的警探才被从桎梏中释放出来。仿生人的手指甫一松开，奈斯就射了出来，他下意识地捂住自己的嘴以防同事们听到奇怪的声响，一边惴惴不安地看着被他喷了一脸的仿生人。

但GV900并没有动怒，只是不慌不忙地伸出手擦干净了脸上的精液，再当着奈斯的面一根根舔干净了手指，旋即对着面红耳赤的年轻警探微笑：“刚才算是免费服务，接下来的可就得收钱了。”

后续的梦境则模糊起来，年轻人恍惚记得是自己再也等不及，跟着GV900就进了警局的厕所里，他一关上门就迫不及待地脱下了仿生人的牛仔裤，他们一直待到其他人都下班了。而在这个过程中，局长或是其他人试图打开门的声音不时响起：“怎么这个厕所的门又坏了？”、“真是的，这门经常打不开，是不是锁有问题？”

\-----------------

似乎是察觉到奈斯的视线，鼻梁上有疤的仿生人回过头来，凑过来拿起他的杯子，一边去给他倒咖啡一边问：“怎么了，看你魂不守舍的，给文件签名都签了10分钟，难道是想着今晚和女朋友去哪里约会吗？”

奈斯想到昨夜的绮梦，更是嗫嚅半天也说不出一个完整的句子，而仿生人一向以捉弄他为乐，也并不期待他说出完整的回答，反而是揶揄道：“看你这神魂颠倒的样子，可别今晚约会连地方都走错，小心走到gay吧去！”

他倒还真的只能去gay吧坐坐了，奈斯瞥了一眼对方掩藏在牛仔裤底下的腰线，没有说话。

\----------------------

上司和加班永远是年轻人的闲暇时间之敌，当奈斯开始收拾东西准备离开的时候，局长却交代他换装去一趟酒吧，和GV900一起盯梢一批黑帮。

总体来说，盯梢还算顺利——这得不提奈斯为了避免引起黑帮的注意，而不得不和前来搭讪的男男女女虚以委蛇，因此喝了太多酒的话——他的长相和身材确实在夜店里备受瞩目。

当GV900不得不对又一个朝这边挤眉弄眼男人说：“抱歉兄弟，他有主了。”才终于制止了连台上演的搭讪，扶着年轻的警探走出夜场时，奈斯已经醉得满面通红。

仿生人原本还想嘲讽自己的搭档两句，但奈斯已经醉得分不清东西南北，面对Gv900的挖苦只会傻笑，这令仿生人也没了脾气——现在正是冬季，天寒地冻的要是把对方丢在街头，只怕第二天就可以给奈斯收尸了。

GV900一边嘟囔着：“你欠我一次。”一边干脆利落地录下了搭档的醉态——他还等着明天对方酒醒后，拿来好好嘲笑这个人类一番。

这得让他买一个月的蓝血饮料才算欠债两清了。GV900一边默念着一边把人从车上拖了下来，往警探的住所里扛。

等扶着人进了公寓，奈斯走没两步就一头栽倒在沙发上。GV900本想转身就走，但看了奈斯头朝下趴着的模样，心里不免有些担忧——醉汉很容易死于酒后倒趴，呕吐物堵塞气管造成的窒息。

GV900叹了口气，走过去拍了拍奈斯的脸：“嘿，翻过来睡，别呛死了。”

奈斯嘟嘟囔囔地扯开了扣到最上面一颗扣子的衬衣，嘴里还念叨着“盖文”，GV900被点了名，叹着气朝厨房走去。

当仿生人带着湿毛巾走回来时，他捕捉到的场景却不那么美妙——年轻的警探的裤子掉了下来，松松垮垮地挂在脚上，而警探以往持枪的手则伸进了自己的裤裆里，正伴随着迷茫的呢喃“盖文”而揉搓起来。

GV900见到这样尴尬的场面，即便身经百战也忍不住楞了一下，正当他想走上前把湿毛巾甩在对方脸上并离开时，仿生人的处理器捕捉到了一丝不太寻常的迹象——

奈斯的心跳很快，但这并不像是荷尔蒙大量分泌导致的常规心跳加速。GV900怔了一下，看着奈斯微微张开的嘴，端详着那根泛着酒气的舌头，试探着伸出手指蘸了一下对方的口腔，然后放进了嘴里。

仿生人的分析仪器很快就告诉了GV900的答案——捕捉到了某种药剂的成分，似乎是黑市上常见的迷幻剂。

GV900想起今晚的酒吧里，除了有男女是让酒保再做一杯酒送给奈斯作为搭讪，还有几个男女应侍是在端着托盘经过奈斯身边时，直接不请自来地取下一杯送给年轻的警探。

看来问题出在这上面。GV900忍不住摇头，为了稳妥起见，他刺破了警探的手指，又放进嘴里分析了一下——确实如同处理器假设的那样，他在对方血液里分析出了去甲肾上腺素、多巴胺、5-羟色胺.....都是能够刺激人类性欲的激素。

原因已经确定了，接下来该怎么办？GV900沉思了一会——从人类的社交场景来说，他现在转身就走，装作不知道是最稳妥的处理方式，也能避免今后的搭档中，他的人类同事因为尴尬而对工作产生不该有的退缩和畏惧；但是从人类的生理状况来说——

GV900忍不住又凑上前去，像是法医验尸一样翻了翻奈斯的眼皮——他捕捉到了不太妙的场景：奈斯的瞳孔有些扩散。

虽然警局入职体检的时候也会做药物过敏史的报备，但全球没有哪个警局会吃饱了撑的问警员：“你对致幻剂/毒品过敏吗？”——毕竟能通过审批入职的警员是不允许有吸毒史和药物滥用的，但这反过来也就意味着——没有人知道某个警员会不会对迷幻剂或者毒品的成分过敏。

GV900此刻有些羡慕起华府那些装载了最新的CPU和逻辑运算程式的同行们了——他此时盯着奈斯那急促到了不正常状态的心跳，赤红的面部和大量的出汗，还有轻微放大的瞳孔，但他那老旧的运算芯片完全无法判断只是单纯的药物导致的性兴奋，还是因为药物成分诱发了过敏症状。

亦或者两者兼有。GV900瞥了一眼对方已经完全充血硬起的生殖器，还有警探那收效甚微的撸动。

警探那双湿润的蓝色眼睛朦胧地盯住他，呢喃道：“盖文……”

“好吧。”出厂8年的仿生人也跟着叹了一口气，系统提示他——“应当首先考虑人类的生命安全”。旋即他走过去，在按住奈斯的手的同时， **毫不犹豫地拨打了急救电话** 。

\------------------

当GV900办理好一切手续，检视过仍在病房里吊水的奈斯，确认对方还在昏睡后来到警局时，天已经蒙蒙亮了，而警局里昨晚负责留守的同事们都已经知道了奈斯入院的事情——毕竟他给奈斯办理住院手续的时候没用假名。

正当GV900想要去喝一杯蓝血的时候，他背后响起了急促的脚步声，GV900一回头就发现是自己设想里的HK800——今早他办妥手续后，出于稳妥和推卸责任起见，调出了奈斯的紧急联系人，给他的哥哥康纳打了电话。

果然身材高胖的HK800开口第一句就是：“康纳已经赶去医院了，昨晚是怎么回事？”GV900只好实话实说：“昨天晚上在酒吧卧底的时候，奈斯喝的酒里有迷幻剂，我把他送回公寓后发现药效发作了，所以我只能将他紧急送医。”

“药效是怎么发作的？很厉害吗？”HK800一下子捕捉到了关键点。

“是性兴奋。”GV900像是局长那样叹了口气。

“就这个？”HK800瞪大了眼睛，一副不可置信的样子，“你就为了这点小事就把他送医了？今早康纳接到电话说奈斯入院了，吓得早餐也不吃就赶紧飞奔去医院了，我还以为他是被枪击重伤了——”

“那不然呢？”GV900反问，“他那时候瞳孔已经开始扩张了，万一是他对药物过敏呢？”

“那些瘾君子吸嗨了的时候不都是瞳孔放大的吗？医院验光也还有散瞳药水呢，”HK800不以为然，“你也太小题大做了，这件事情你们俩私下解决不好吗？闹到要送急救，这下子不止我和康纳，只怕整个警局乃至医院都知道了——”

GV900却听出不对来，习惯和HK800互相抬杠的他立刻反制：“什么叫‘你俩私下解决’，别把你们俩之间的故事给套在我和奈斯身上，就算是我想，也得有配件才行——”

但是被称为汉克的HK800脸上却没有一丝被逮住纰漏的局促，他反而坦坦荡荡地笑着说：“怎么，难道模控生命那防火墙你还当回事了？我早就自行改装过了，这事康纳喜欢，我也乐意，算得上是什么大事吗？”

GV900目瞪口呆——当初局长向模控生命下单的时候，自然不会无聊到给两个警用仿生侦探配上生殖器官组件——毕竟多一个配件就要多一分报价。

GV900半晌无语，过大的信息量令他CPU过载，好半天才挤出一句：“我可没你这么无耻，谁爱装屁眼谁装去，奈斯那玩意有7英寸，捅进来我的零件可不完蛋吗？这战损你觉得局长会给报销？你要是这么心怀大爱，我可不介意你替这个年轻人排忧解难。”

HK800闻言爆发出了惊天动地的笑声：“哈哈哈盖文，我可没说自己装的是肛门，你怎么就默认了？莫非你心里就想着要被人插屁股——”GV900这才反应过来，一看同事们闻声都探头探脑地看过来，气得LED都红了，一个箭步跃过去就要捂住HK800的嘴，但是高胖的HK800移动起来却十分灵活，他一个闪身就隔着桌子绕过了GV900的攻击，还得意洋洋地做着口型捉弄GV900：“7英寸！”

就在此时，HK800听到了警局门口传来的脚步声，其一他听得很熟悉了，正是康纳的脚步声，其二也不陌生，脚步声的主人们正说着话往这边走来，显然是康纳带着出院的弟弟回来了。

于是头发花白的HK800用整个警局都能听到声音嚷道：“盖文，你这么关注奈斯的身体，一定是喜欢他！”

\--------fin----------

Note:

*底特律破产事件（Detroit bankruptcy）是美国历史上最大的市政府破产事件。底特律市政府因负债185亿美元，于2013年7月18日宣布申请破产保护。【哪怕在PWP里也要讲究真实.jpg】

*不要问，问就是有些人看似平平无奇， ~~其实是月球势力~~ 。

*本文是因为前一篇《迟钝警探会读懂仿生电波吗？》里面没有过多铺陈G老师想看的“900发情”梗，所以特地再写一篇演绎这个梗。

*我：说起小说里常见的下药，我就有个问题了，为什么同一个催情药给1和0吃了，1就是青筋暴起睡龙复苏，0就是一泻千里洪水泄堤，这个药难道还带精准识别主动制导的吗？

G老师：这真是一个值得深思的问题，大概可能是自我定位认知的原因吧……（试图在虚构里寻找科学）

*洛阳亲友如相问，就说车轮子我拿走了——《失去的本垒》

* ~~魅魔盖在写了，在写了（结果打开文档先手痒写了~~ ~~6k~~ ~~的：“~~ ~~900~~ ~~发情”）~~


	5. 囚笼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一片黑暗之中，怪物幽蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着他。

\---------------------

*又名“ **嫁给大山的李盖文** ”（？？）

*过往口嗨整理成文，感谢lof@脑洞开化少女

* **魔龙** 900× **骑兵** 盖文

*仅摘选部分原设定， ~~很狗血，要素过多， **可能不会写完**~~

* **Warning: Rape/non-con, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, furry**

~~(小明，你可不要学隔壁鸽阿姨，搞来搞去还是搞furry.jpg）~~

\------------------------

盖文从疼痛带来的昏迷中慢慢地睁开眼睛。

岩洞内还是一片黑暗，粗糙的砂石地面硌得他裸露的皮肤发疼。

该死的，一定有些碎石已经嵌进伤口里了，盖文昏昏沉沉地想，他尝试着移动双手，想去摸一摸自己的膝盖——他的腰部以下几乎没了知觉，若不是指头已经抓破的双手还摸到了两条腿，他几乎要以为自己只剩下半边身体了。

盖文挣扎着想用受伤没那么严重的两只手撑着地面往前爬——他已经试过能否站起来慢慢地扶着墙走，但答案是否定的，他的两腿之间是撕裂般的疼痛，刚才他摸到了某种粘稠的，身为男性非常熟悉的液体，以及自己凝固的血痂。

腥臭的气味从他的身上传来，盖文顾不得干净，只能祈祷洞穴里没有苍蝇，在他此刻还在疼痛的伤口里下蛆。他擦了一把脸，人类的眼睛循着微弱的光源方向望去，他这才发现不是自己所想的星光——换而言之，他所在的位置应当是在洞穴里的深处，而非两步就可以逃出生天。那发亮的是金币堆上的夜明珠，给这岩洞带来了唯一的光源，令痛得咬牙的人类可以勉强看清这堆积如山的财宝——

还好，没有人类的骸骨。盖文勉强地松了一口气，但他知道这更多是自我安慰：万一使他落到这般田地的怪物，吃了人后是把骨头丢出洞穴的，那么自然在洞内看不到任何尸骨……

他忽然在角落里看见了一样熟悉的东西——是他的皮外套。那外套背后一个巨大的抓痕，把硝制过的牛皮抓得粉碎，这令他不免心惊胆战，艰难地用僵硬的脖子转过头去——还好，那个怪物不在。

盖文喘了一口气，他这才听到有细微的水流声，听起来像是洞穴内的地下暗河，他忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，一时间竟顾不得逃生，而是被求生的本能驱使着寻水源而去。

他一边在地上爬，一边自嘲地想：现在他可真是有点怕溪流了。

\---------------------------------------------

要是当时不在河边停留，只怕他不会落到如此狼狈，几乎要被死神带走的地步。

他是骑兵队的一员，除了在城中巡逻维护治安外，也负责在不同的城市间奔走，帮上级传递机要信息。

那天他送完了一封信，拿着别城同僚送的咖啡豆，心情舒坦地骑马走在返程的路上，满心盘算着交了差下班后去找个理发匠，修剪一下鬓角和胡子，到了晚上就去酒馆小酌两杯，和先前聊得有点意思的小妞再拉近关系……

他这样想着，骑马路过了小河，那会儿烈日高悬，他奔波了一天，早已是灰头土脸，皮外套下的汗衫黏黏糊糊，浑身发出一股汗液的酸臭味。他想着小妞的红发，又想着理发匠的店里至多只能洗个脸，看着河水清澈，就想着不如洗干净再走，横竖这里离城中也不过二十余里，很快便到了。

谁知道这一洗澡，就洗出了事。

他下了水，扑腾了一会儿，正在搓背的时候忽然觉得天色一暗。他下意识地抬头，却发现并不是乌云蔽日，而是一只飞龙骤然出现在他头顶的天空中，遮盖了太阳——

他当时就吓得要往草丛里钻，避免成为外出觅食的龙的午饭。

但他刚把一只脚踏上岸，下一秒整个人便腾空而起——那只飞龙俯冲下来，一爪子抓住了他，他在慌乱挣扎中除了抓到自己的外套和一手泥，什么也没带走。

真该死！当时他要是能抓到刺刀，没准能给这只飞龙来一下。盖文终于挪到了水源处，确实如他所想，那是流经岩洞的地下暗河，此刻他也顾不上看水里有无虫子，整个人像是野兽喝水那样，把头埋进了水里——事实上，他也没有第二种喝水的姿势了，他根本做不到“蹲下身”或是“弯下腰”。

猛灌了几口水之后，盖文无力地栽倒在暗河边，他喘着气下意识地低头，这才有精力仔细检阅自己糟糕的现状——

\------------------------------------

他的衣服不必说，早就没了，背后也是一阵刺痛，想来是之前他挣扎时被飞龙的爪子抓伤的，但背后的疼痛比起腿间的来说微不足道——

当时飞龙牢牢地攥着他，一路飞回了洞穴，盖文吓得肝胆俱裂。虽然他长到三十多岁没有见过一次活的龙，但出身偏僻乡下的他，在成长过程中却听过不少魔龙吃人的故事——总有些长辈会说起龙来村庄劫掠的故事，哪怕吃不着人，龙也会把看到的家畜给送进自己的胃里，甚至还要在吃完后冲进村公所或是富户家里，把一切金灿灿的东西都带走。

他想，完了，第一次见到龙的经历也将会成为最后一次。

这头龙没有他从前听故事时想象的那么大，但身长也有8英尺左右，黝黑的鳞片满是不祥的气息，他听到龙的鼻孔里发出粗重的喘息，幽蓝色的眼睛仿佛夜间墓地的萤火，牢牢地锁定了他。

龙把他丢到金币堆上，喉咙里发出咆哮声，朝他扑了过来。

他心里一凉——根据龙的体型来推算，龙的胃里应该装不下一个6英尺的壮汉，那么龙或许只会先吃一半，而他可能要在漫长的痛苦中，一边听着龙嚼碎他骨头和皮肉的声音，一边流干血哀嚎着死去。

现在只能祈祷命运给他最后的恩赐了——龙最好是先从头部吃起，让他干脆地断气。盖文绝望地想，他甚至在看到龙的利爪和尖牙后打消了抵抗的念头——力量的差距太悬殊了，他没有胜算。

但之后的事情，究竟算是命运的慈悲，还是地狱里满溢的恶意将他吞噬，他实在是难以判断——龙把他按倒在金币堆上，他闻到了一股膻味和腥味，紧接着下一秒，他就被龙粗糙的舌头舔过脊背，他吓得发抖，心里只恨自己没有多长点体毛，好让龙觉得吃起来麻烦，索性放了他。

龙的舌头沿着尾椎迅速地舔到他的屁股，盖文心如死灰——最坏的猜想怕是要应验了，龙就像是鬣狗袭击公牛那样，要从下半身先吃起。

他忍不住回头——然后看到了能让他噩梦的东西：龙的两条后腿之间，有处的鳞片翻开了，露出了一根雄性生物都知道的玩意儿。

那根东西像是蛇或者蜥蜴的，头部像个纺锤，还有密集的肉刺，最糟糕的是马眼处湿漉漉的，有液体不断地渗出，淅淅沥沥地打湿了金币。

他吓得不顾一切地挣扎着要爬走——他想起了每到春天互相追逐的猫和狗，他明白动物的本能，并且因此心生出另一种最坏的猜想。

但龙没有给他逃跑的机会，虽然盖文是一个健壮的成年男性，但在非人面前，人类的力量终究还是太过渺小了。

黑色鳞片的龙如同盖文最坏的猜想那样，把他按倒在地，以跪趴的姿势固定住，然后贯穿了他——当然是用和盖文两腿间那根类似的玩意。

他痛得惨叫起来，他敢发誓，经常拍桌子吼人的队长此刻也比不过他的嗓门之大。

他挣扎着向前爬，但无非是让自己两腿间的血液飞溅得更远，涂抹上更多的金币罢了。龙不知道是否跟猫一样，有先玩弄猎物再吃掉的兴趣，甚至会让他勉强爬出几英寸后，又一爪子把他捞回来，牢牢地固定在龙的阳物上。

他在痛得昏聩中想起了一些地方的丑恶私刑——犯了通奸罪的妇女会被剥掉衣服，按在一根有尖刺的木驴上，哪怕妇女再怎么挣扎，最终都会因为体力不支和重力被木刺越刺越深，最后妇女会被木驴刺破内脏而死。

听说有的刽子手还会夸耀自己杀人的手法——他们把人像是烤串一样串在木刺上……

盖文痛得眼泪鼻涕流了满脸，他自认不是个文明绅士或有教养的大少爷，但也不算大奸大恶之人，他在心底呐喊：为何命运要给他安排如此惨烈的结局——龙每一次的撞击都仿佛能击碎他的骨盆，他觉得自己的肠子要被龙的动作带出来了。

他不是死于流血，就是死于被龙的力量撕裂成两半，他终于在剧痛中昏了过去，但稍后又醒过来——有水流在冲击他的肠子，给他的内脏和肋骨带来震动：是龙在射精。

而他面对这样荒谬的，当了发情的龙泄欲的道具的命运甚至骂不出一句脏话——他在剧痛中咬破了自己的舌头，现在口腔里也是麻木的。

龙从他身体里拔出来的时候，他甚至不觉得羞耻了——即便从他肚子里流出的精液在金币堆上蜿蜒出一条白色的小河。

他甚至还用唯一能活动的手摸了摸两腿之间——竟然没有被带出来的肠子，他每天坚持锻炼，想不到除了得到肌肉，内脏也变得坚强起来。

他呻吟着喘息，想要寻找龙脖子底下的那块逆鳞——他听人说过，这是龙的致命弱点，只要拿利器捅进去，哪怕是再凶恶的魔龙也会倒毙。

但他只来得及看到龙的眼睛上方有块泛着蓝光的鳞片，就又被龙翻了过去。

对于发情的龙，只有一次是无法满足的。

而这一次命运对他仁慈了不少，他没有撑到结束，就昏了过去。

当他再度醒来的时候，他发现自己躺在金币堆上，腰部以下全都是血和半凝固的精液，而肚子撑得像是怀孕的妇女。

龙也趴在金银财宝间睡着了，发出均匀的呼吸声，尾巴像是划地盘一样圈住了他。

他试着抬起腿来，跨过龙尾巴跑出洞窟，但他的尝试失败了——他的尾椎不知道是断了，还是离断也不远了，痛得完全无法指挥双腿，最后盖文屡次挪动的尝试反而令龙惊醒，龙睁开眼睛盯着他。

在盖文发抖的动作越来越大的同时，龙的尾巴一卷，把他拉得更靠近那满是黑鳞的躯体，然后龙的翅膀盖在他身上，黑龙再度闭上了眼睛，又发出沉稳的鼾声。

又累又怕的盖文在眼前笼罩上一片黑暗之后，也最终抵抗不住困意的袭击，睡了过去。

\-----------------------------------

既然他没有死，那说明他不该死在这里！他不该以这样荒谬的方式死去！盖文咬紧了牙，开始沿着风吹的方向往外爬——龙现在不在，他还有时间……

只要爬到洞窟之外，就有希望，快一点，再快一点……

然后，爬过一个拐角的他就撞上了从外面慢慢踱步进来的龙。

龙的嘴里还衔着一团草和树枝，显得有些滑稽，像只要筑巢的鸟。

龙垂下头嗅了嗅他，“噗”地一声把树枝和草叶吐在地上。盖文心如死灰，他现在是一句话也说不出来了，只能战栗地看着龙。

而龙则在嗅闻后又把他翻了个面。

盖文此刻的心理防线彻底被击溃，他开始用一切自己能想到的语言辱骂这头龙，也不论对方是否有反应，他顾不得膝盖上的伤口和沙砾，拼命地挺腰蹬腿——然后他得到了这两天以来唯一的好消息：他看到自己的腿微弱地动了动，显然他的尾椎没有断，只是因为剧烈的疼痛和长久的跪趴导致双腿的肌肉麻木了。

龙对他的不配合显然不太满意，在固定他的同时，张开嘴威慑性地用利齿抵上他的后颈。

然后盖文绝望地感受到了那条湿热的舌头，再一次滑过他的下体——龙的舌头伸进了他的屁眼，捅破了那层已经凝固黏结在他肠子里的精液，白色的精水像是喷泉一样倾泻出来，滑过盖文直肠内壁的伤口，令他一阵刺痛。

盖文放弃了挣扎，无力地用手挡住脸颊，他不想去看嚼草叶并把膏状的草膏塞进他屁眼里的龙，懒得猜测龙是要荤素搭配，还是要像烤鸡那样给他填料。

龙的舌头舔过他痛到缩起来的阴囊，令那可怜又虚弱的玩意瑟瑟发抖，盖文起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他完全没有任何兴奋的念头，只是因为生理的本能起了点反应——实际上，又累又饿又痛的他也给不了多大的反应。盖文看着自己平日里用来哄女伴开心的玩意孱弱地流出点淡白稀薄的液体，然后是淡黄色的……

他沉默地抬起头，对上龙的脸——

**一片黑暗之中，怪物幽蓝的眼睛紧紧地盯着他** 。

\---------------fin------------------- 

Note:

*突如其来的一次更新.jpg

*本文原本是我和 **lof@脑洞开化少女** 的口嗨产物，其后还有很长的一部分，但是过于狗血和要素过多（简单总结：大概是《嫁给大山的李盖文》+《娜拉走后怎么样》的集合体—— **防杠声明：本文为虚构作品，角色行为不代表作者立场，我反对一切拐卖妇女儿童的行为。** ）这个构思就成了“口嗨时很爽，但真的要下笔写作时，会因为元素过多而导致结构失衡，难以表现”的作品，但口嗨了不少之后，总觉得还是该写一写，权当记录集体智慧——但 **本篇很可能不会有下文了** 。 ~~（也许哪天我的写作能力再进化一下又有了也说不定）~~ ~~~~

*你要不是公然在河边洗澡，会被龙抓走吗？说白了还是自己没有男德.jpg

*再加上因为我近期事忙，在勉强履行了承诺“八月前一定写完一篇原创”后，我才惊觉——呃？好像整个八月我都没有写底特律同人哦？而非常不幸的是，我之后仍然不能清闲并接下来很长一段时间都会很忙，所以为了表明“人还在，没跑路”就从比较熟悉的口嗨里选了一个，匆匆写下这几千字。😇

（我还有1篇原创长篇+2篇阴阳师同人+2篇900G同人的构思没有写，扶我起来我还能……😨）

*最后，感谢各位阅读之余，也非常感谢大家对于我和@gaze 近期推出的900G无料的支持，谢谢❤ 

（ **推销时间** ：走过路过的好心读者，看看7月的9G同人《温柔地爱我》吧！它很需要❤ <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404988>）（如果是使用镜像站访问的朋友，请直接点击标题下方我的ID：fragrans1984，进入我的主页后寻找《温柔地爱我》即可）


	6. Bug: 货不对板

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900唯一的问题是：盖文是男人。  
> \--------------------------  
> *相声文学  
> *Female! RK900 ×Trans(?) Gavin  
> ——简介意味着本文思路非常神奇。（快跑！现在还来得及！）  
> *看似BG，实则百合，但可能也可以算GB……  
> ——总而言之，作者欢迎每种分类方法并且一视同仁（防杠声明）因为这篇文真的很难归类。  
> （如果你被安装网络的师傅鸽了一周，你也……大概不会拥有这样神奇的思路）

今天是RK900要去底特律警局报道的第一天，也是平行世界的无数个RK900和盖文李德的故事的开场——最常见的那种版本。

也有很多RK900和盖文的故事并不是以警局的办公室作为开始的，但这并不妨碍他们也在稍早的时候给这位RK900加油鼓劲，祝她一切顺利。

没错，这位RK900所使用的机体并不是她的大部分同行那样是男性的躯干，而是女性的；并且或许是拉莱耶底下沉睡的神明在梦中挥舞了祂的触手，各个平行世界的RK900们某一天突然可以互通消息了。

于是RK900们在云端平台上交换着自己的经历和故事，每个人或机的经历都异彩纷呈，但或多或少都和一个叫“盖文里德”的角色有关。

RK900从流水线下来的那天就听着这样的故事，一直等待命运也像其他的RK900那样，把自己分配到底特律警局，并且她非常庆幸自己的好运：她的世界里，她是第一台作为采样而创造的原型机，公司因为还没收到国防部的订单拨款，并不打算马上生产20万个RK900——某些RK900的亲身经历实在是让这位RK900后怕：对方不得不和其他199999个竞争对手比拼，最终才能摘下胜利的桃子🍑。

RK900来到了底特律警局，她一眼就看到了安德森女士身边的康妮，康妮热情洋溢地朝“晚辈”走过来，对她打招呼。

康妮给RK900送上的见面礼是警局的人事资料，RK900还没来得及筛出那个叫李德的警员的资料来看，就听到前辈说：“局长说了，让你直接去李德警探边上的空位坐就好了，他昨晚已经被通知过了。”

“他？”RK900吃了一惊，她看着康纳的棕色齐耳短发和热情的笑靥，有些惊讶，又看了看头发已经花白的汉娜女士——当她走进警局，第一眼看到其他平行世界的RK900们口中的人物是相反的性别时，她还很高兴——看来世界一如既往地稳定和物质守恒，她是女性机体的世界里，盖文也是格温。

“对呀，”康妮似乎不明白RK900在惊讶什么，调出了盖文的照片展示，那赫然是个五大三粗，满脸胡茬的男人，“你即将搭档的对象是男性警官，难道模控生命没有事先告知你吗？”

RK900不喜欢一切预设之外的情况，意外意味着会带来bug和不可控的风险，她和她的处理器排斥这一点。

在她确认本机将被装载上女性化的躯体时，便加强了和与格温结婚的那位女性RK900的联络，向对方取经——实际上，无论李德是男性还是女性，是人，仿生人，又或者是人鱼之类的非人生物，有一点是每个平行世界都 **通用的规律** ： **RK900** **和李德会是同一性别** 。

是世界出了问题，还是所有的RK900一直以来默认的规律被打破了？连康纳和汉克都变成了康妮与汉娜，那盖文为什么不是一个绿眼睛的女警格温呢？

RK900从康妮棕色的眼睛里看到了自己黄色的LED光圈，她正想找个借口掩饰，但此刻她背后响起了脚步声，男性的嗓音传入RK900的听觉系统：“你就是RK900吧，昨天我听头儿说过了。”

RK900回过头，她看着被无数平行世界的RK900描述过，她也在无数镜头里看过的这个人——抹了发蜡的棕色头发，绿色的眼睛，鼻梁上有疤，结实的身板与低领的汗衫——RK900很遗憾地看到那胸口是肌肉的轮廓和一点胸毛的痕迹。

眼前的盖文李德确实是盖文里德，不是格温李德或者GW900.

许多平行世界的RK900都不约而同地用“浪漫”这个词来描述第一次相遇，他们往往都说——“也许第一次见面，你们间的气氛不太和睦；我也曾怀疑过‘难道RK900一定要在每个世界线都和李德绑定吗？’但见到对方的那一刻，我所有的疑虑都烟消云散，第一直觉告诉我，没错就是这个人！”

然后这个有着络腮胡的男人向RK900招招手，示意对方跟上。RK900犹豫了2秒，还是跟了上去，一般来说，无论性别如何，李德总会比RK900矮半个头，而或许因为机体是女性，而眼前这位李德又是男性的关系，盖文和RK900的身高几乎平齐。

RK900现在却很想反驳各位同仁——她和盖文的初次会面虽然不至于擦出火花——比如她像是“常见模板”里描述的那样：被盖文用不客气的语言问候，但她也—— **一点都不觉得浪漫** 。

她之前的一切努力，一切预演和精心准备都白费了！她甚至还向其他RK900学习了应该把嘴角的微笑调到怎么样的弧度，再配合眼角的下垂角度，才能击穿李德的心房……

RK900有点生气——她想：世界也该像是个仿生人的处理系统那样，有自检的程序——比如立刻发现“盖文里德是男人”这个bug并且进行修正。

盖文并没有察觉到RK900的情绪，他挥挥手：“你应该看过我手头上的案子了吧，既然你是仿生人，那我们也就不搞迎新那一套了，直接出门去看看吧——”

满脸胡茬的男性说着又开了一句不太尊重的玩笑，但比起其他平行世界里咄咄逼人，需要RK900用肉体矫正的盖文来说，这态度还算个能令人接受的，轻浮的玩笑：“既然你是个塑料，那应该也不用讲什么‘平权’了吧？不如我们讲讲上个世纪人最爱讲的那套‘女士优先’吧，既然你身上的一个零件能买下一辆车，那白白浪费性能让我这低效率的人脑干活也不好，从今以后就麻烦你一马当先独挑大梁了，超级女侠。”

RK900没有回呛盖文，她从背后仔细地打量盖文，带兜帽的夹克，牛仔裤，别在腰间的警徽和枪，那确实是一个坚持健身的男人的体格，就连盖文的手背上也是男性浓密的体毛——

不对， **一定有哪里不对** 。

RK900盯着那个走远的背影，看着被许多男性RK900夸赞过的“李德式臀部”，完全没有赞美之意。

\-----------------------

RK900上传的视频让云端的其他900们炸开了锅，一瞬间聊天室里刷过几百条新的信息——

“你有查过盖文的家庭组成吗？没准这个世界里他有个妹妹格温，那位才是正主？”一个在自己的世界里左拥右抱了李德兄妹的900提问道。

RK900皱着眉头，她本身就被设计得面容冷峻，现在更是浑身流露出“生人莫近”的神态来：“我查过了，他只有异父和异母的兄弟，没有姐妹。”

“那不如你去向模控生命申请，更换一具男性的躯体？”有的RK900建议。

“我是原型机，他们只给我准备了替换的零件——据我所知，现在他们还在对男性的躯体做最后的研发，目前尚无成品。将来用于战场的应该还是男性版本的RK900，但这解决不了我眼下所面临的问题。”RK900很惆怅地把短发压了压，虽然她的机体带着一头短发，造型看起来干练潇洒不亚于男性，但终究 **少了** 某个……“让盖文李德和RK900能够关系更进一步的 **组件** ”。

“那么，有没有可能你的盖文原本是格温，他只是动了变性手术？”有个职业是扮演恶龙的900提问。

RK900的设计初衷是“高效、完美的达成任务”，但“盖文竟然和RK900并非同一性别”这件事让900大为光火——这意味着她前期所有的铺垫工作都白费了，工作白费还是其次，最令RK900的处理器蒙上阴影的一点是：别人的世界线里都没有出现“盖文和RK900性别不一致”这个问题，只有她——她和其他的RK900是不同的，意味着——她的世界才是不正常的，她的生活出现了bug.

老实说，长期以来耳濡目染“盖文非常可爱”，以及接受了“盖文就该和RK900在一起”这样的观点灌输，RK900在见到自己的世界的盖文的第一眼，还是难以抑制地感到处理器的频率加快了——但在短暂的过载后，她并没有像其他的RK900/“奈斯”/“900”或者其他称呼的同行那样，“不可抑制地陷入爱河”——因为已经接受了“RK900会爱上李德”的她，实在是没法接受这样违背逻辑的bug——她面对的不是女警格温，而是男警察盖文。这荒谬的错误甚至削减了她的机体对于盖文的好感度——她当然第一时间查证过盖文的性别——

但盖文的医疗记录和社保卡上都明确地写着“男性”。

“我查了盖文从16岁到现在的医疗记录，都是男性。”RK900惆怅地叹了口气。

就在这时，她听到背后响起脚步声，900迅速地关掉了聊天窗口，任由对方走到自己背后，亲昵地把手搭在自己的肩膀上：“怎么了，塑料也会上班的时候摸鱼吗？”

来人正是盖文，或许是因为性别差异的关系，盖文一贯敌视仿生人的态度并没有过多的投射在女体的900身上，他更多是停留在语言上，讲一些语气轻浮的玩笑——但在RK900几次不搭理之后，盖文也觉得无趣，渐渐地不讲了。

得益于RK900高效的行动力，她和盖文间的合作一直都非常顺利，盖文也渐渐对她生出一种默契，但又因为盖文本身大大咧咧的性格，和固有印象里对仿生人的敌视，他对女性化的RK900虽然没有多少敌意，但却不见得有十分的尊重——比如他此刻搂着RK900的肩膀，整个人压在900的椅背上，看着900的桌面文档。但盖文和RK900并没有除了工作外的任何私交，这样的动作如果是放在单纯的男女同事之间，盖文少不得要被告一个“性骚扰”。

平时盖文虽然是警局里的刺头，但却不至于对女同事们这样，换而言之，他心里多半认为RK900只是个没有性别的工具，自然无所谓“社交距离”——即便RK900的机体做出了女性的胸部凸起。

但RK900实在是没法为了盖文这样的不防备而感到欣喜——要是换了别的RK900，估计这时候已经连“将来要给两人房间做什么装修”都已经预演过300遍了。

因为摆在RK900面前最迫切最难以解决的问题是：她是女性，而盖文是男性—— **那么她要怎么样和盖文发生性关系** ？

如果这个问题是放在一个普通的女人和男人之间，那没有太大的变数——但RK900一直以来被灌输的思想是“她应该是1，她应该是T，她是插入方；盖文是0，格温是P，李德是承受方……”

但现在，她是女性，而盖文是男性——她比盖文少了一个器官，而那恰恰是最关键的。

她该怎么办？

\----------------------------

“说起来，哪怕你是女性的机体，也未必不能插入盖文，”一个900煞有介事地在云端给RK900面授机宜，“只是需要一些小道具而已……甚至连道具也可以不用，只用你的手指就好。”

“这事与其说有技巧上的难度，”另一个昵称叫“白雪王子”的奈斯说，“倒不如说是盖文的心理这关不好过——哪怕是同为男性，让他接受‘自己被男人睡了’都是天大的难题，更何况你是女人——”

“或者说，没有必要这么拘泥于‘插入方’的角色呢？”另一个女体的900建议，“我觉得，如果你是真的喜欢李德，没有必要非在这点上斤斤计较，对吧？”

RK900看到这样的话，也只能一哂而过——她如今已可以和李德警探勾肩搭背，在警局里听着满脸胡茬的李德向别人吹嘘：“我们是最佳拍档！”但她实在是没法接受自己被李德插入——她知道这观念算是刻板印象，但她实在是不得不诟病其他900们对自己一直以来的灌输——她从流水线下来，接入了平行世界的RK900们的平台起，一直学习的就是如何让女性通过阴蒂刺激高潮，日常看的讨论也是男性的RK900在探讨怎么样让男性盖文只通过前列腺高潮达到完全的勃起——

她根本没有为“被男性的盖文插入”这件事做好任何的心理调整，更别说RK900的机体没有为这种设想预留空间了——毕竟国防部要的是作战兵器，而不是去搜集数据就异常了、结果还要和人类注册结婚的仿生人——但对于五角大楼来说不幸的是：几乎99%的RK900在各个平行世界里都难以如他们所愿。

总而言之，RK900的机体没有为“被插入”预留任何空间和接口，要私自改装实在难以绕过一堆重要的元件和线路，相比之下，装个能插入别人的零件反而没那么麻烦——换而言之，大不了RK900可以买一个女同性恋用的穿戴式的假阴茎，然后顺理成章地把李德小姐按倒在公寓的床上或者警局的办公桌边。

但现在……或许盖文的大脑里只想着“操她”，而不是“被她操”。

RK900又瞥了一眼手机，上面是盖文10分钟前发来的消息：“嘿！今晚你有空来我家吗？”

实际上RK900不是第一次去盖文家了，上次是她把结束了外巡的盖文送回家，并且给他包扎——盖文的手臂和脸颊在先前的抓捕中被个抢劫犯划伤了。

然后RK900在盖文家里停留了一夜——她有趁着盖文熟睡悄悄地观察过对方的浴室和厨房：一切的用品都是男性化的，剃须刀、刮胡膏、男士的平角内裤，背心和增肌的蛋白粉。一点女性的气息也没有——并且盖文在其后显然因此对RK900又亲近了不少，他陆陆续续也和900说起自己的家人——他的父母离异后又各自重组了家庭，跟着母亲生活的他有异父和异母的兄弟们，但没有任何姐妹——哪怕是一个也没有。

从那以后900也偶尔在盖文家待机——往往是她和盖文一起执勤结束后，盖文说：“这么晚了，你也没必要特意回警局，不如就在我家客厅坐一晚，然后明天跟我一起开车上班就好。”

但今晚的邀请却不同寻常——今天是周六，盖文在家休息，最近手上也没有很急迫的案子，这样的邀请自然不会被解读出第二种意思……

RK900走到警局的洗手间里，对着穿衣镜端详自己的表情，灰蓝色的眼睛冷若寒冰，俊俏的面容也被皱起的眉心带得冷酷无情，再加上高挑的身材，给人类的感观应该更多是威慑力而非性欲。

但盖文发出了暧昧的邀请……

RK900的视线又移回她带着的手提包上——里面有一根七英寸的假阳具，还带着背带方便穿戴者系在腰上，这是针对女同性恋市场销售的款式。

RK900犹豫了10秒，最后还是拿起包，带着它一起坐上去往盖文家的巴士。

\---------------------

当RK900来到盖文家门口时，迎出来的是穿着休闲T恤和居家运动短裤的盖文。

盖文把她引进屋，说：“正好周末，明天也不用上班，你在警局里待着也没什么事吧？陪我一起玩玩游戏呗？你既然是最强的新型号，一定能帮我打过这关吧，我卡了好几天了……”

RK900侦测到了盖文的心跳加速，她明白这只不过是托辞而已，盖文只是希望为接下来她在他家过夜找一个合适的借口。

所以RK900在盖文拿着啤酒罐走回来的时候，在云端的聊天平台给其他的RK900们发了消息：“我想，生活总是需要一些退让的，我决定了。”

她发完了这句话，抱着一种上战场的决心靠了过去——或许命运真的是由拉莱耶底下沉睡着的长着触手的神明所引导的，即便和她搭档的李德警官是男人不是女人，但她还是无法避免地被这个盖文所吸引了。

RK900一边朝盖文的肩头靠下去，一边带着一种向命运投降的愤愤不平想：待会她给盖文口交就好了吧！盖文总不至于非要插入这昂贵的机体，最后闹到一人一机不得不灰头土脸地去找模控公司报损吧？

盖文显然没料到RK900这么主动，但他的神情并不排斥这件事，只是有些900的视觉里捕捉到的，难以理解的慌乱——盖文虽然搂住了RK900，很高兴地和她接吻，但却嘟囔着：“等等……”

“等我去拿——”盖文想要推开RK900，但900没有放手，因为在刚才的接吻中，她搂住了盖文的脖子，然后意识到了一个不对劲的地方——

盖文虽然有着胡子、体格也不瘦弱， **但他没有喉结** 。

RK900没有给盖文离开的机会，她直接翻身压在了盖文身上，径直把手探进了盖文的运动短裤里——

然后她摸到了一处平坦的盆地。

RK900从盖文的绿眼睛里看到自己的光圈由蓝变红，又由红变黄，再慢慢地恢复蓝色。

原来某个900的猜测是接近对的。

女性的RK900的世界并没有bug——她和其他的RK900们没有什么不同：在她的世界里， **RK900** **和李德还是同一性别** 。

于是RK900转动自己的指尖，试图在两片有手术痕迹的花瓣里找到关键点——她的运气不太差，盖文很快就弓起了背，在被发现的无奈和坦荡中瞪了她一眼——但此刻盖文的眼角通红，所以这一眼一点威慑力也没有。

RK900反手从包里掏出了她为今晚准备的小道具——那根七英寸的，可以穿戴式的假阳具，尽量用温柔的语气，像个谆谆教诲的小学老师那样对盖文说：“你刚才是要去找这个，是吗？”

盖文看着RK900，表情有点尴尬，最后他捂着脸发出尴尬的笑声：“……你可真是准备周全，超级女侠。”

RK900索性把盖文的裤子给扯了下来，现在她看到了那处地方是怎么样的构造了——有过手术的痕迹，像是人为造了个小小的阴茎，但尺寸只有五六岁的男孩那么大，而在其后还有一处沟壑——RK900的手指可以被轻易地含进去。

在一阵尴尬的沉默后，盖文笑了一声：“是假两性畸形。”RK900捕捉到了盖文的心跳加速和呼吸急促，于是她试着用吻安抚李德：“没事，没事。”

“我生下来的时候，外观看起来像是男性，所以我的父母就这么登记了性别并把我当成男孩抚养，”盖文深吸了一口气，紧接着一鼓作气地往下说，“直到我14岁的时候，我发现自己的阴茎似乎一直比同龄那些开始进入青春期的男孩小，而且最糟糕的是——我的屁股流血了。”

“当时我老妈和继父以为我被人性侵了，吓得紧急带我就医并报警要取证——但医生说其实我是假两性畸形，检查后发现我的染色体是XX而不是XY，我从生理上来说本就是个女人，但因为畸形导致……”

盖文非常尴尬地别开脸，不想看RK900那几根沾满自己分泌物的手指：“我的阴茎其实只是女性的阴蒂肥大，而我的阴唇因为畸形粘和，所以导致看起来像是个睾丸比较小的男孩，所以我的父母和接生的护士在最初并没有发现有什么不对……”

一般而言，假两性畸形的女孩，最后都会做手术尽量使其变成女性的外观，因为男性的外观并没有意义——她们并不具有男性的生育能力。RK900迅速地搜集到了相关的医疗文献，她疑惑地看着盖文的下半身，不明白盖文为什么还要把肥大的阴蒂做手术改造成一个小小的阴茎，同时又保留了阴道口，两样加在一起反而不伦不类，像个变性手术做到一半就打住的trans，干脆完全修正为女性的生殖器不是更方便吗？

盖文看出了她的疑惑，小声说：“那时候继父和老妈也问我，‘今后是想做男孩还是女孩？’我被当成男孩养了十几年，心理上早就认为自己是个男人了，自然咬定主意说要当男孩——可即便如此，来月经也是必须解决的要务，所以医生就帮我做了个小手术，切开了粘连的阴唇，使得经血能够顺利排出——说实话，动完手术之后我的肚子终于不疼了。”

“虽然我的父母觉得成为女孩更好，医生也反复对我说：‘你选择做男人的话，将来是不能生孩子的’，但我还是打定了主意，要求之后切除子宫，从此打激素维持男性的外观——就像那些Female to male trans一样。”

“所以就是这样了，”盖文一摊手，表情里是哭笑不得的无奈，“因为我毕竟是女性假两性畸形，所以排尿的路子跟女人没有什么区别，虽然切除了子宫，但这点已经使我的继父和老妈用尽了全力，掏空了钱包——毕竟完整的变性手术所需的花费，医保可是不会承担的。因此手术只好到这里就打住了，所以为了我不会发生尿路感染，医生还是给我保留了这道……女人的开口，而阴蒂他们则考虑到我的心情，给我折中缝合了一下，维持着阴茎的造型。”盖文说着说着笑了起来，只是不见得有多少愉悦的意思，他干笑一声，“反正警校的体检又不会查染色体。”

他那双绿色的眼睛看向RK900：“虽然我请你过来没安好心，但……看在我算是犯罪中止的份上，你……”

RK900把手指抵在了盖文的嘴唇上，虽然她触手还是刺人的胡茬，但却没有这么厌恶这件事了，RK900带着一种“排除了系统错误”的高兴，轻声对自己的目标说道：“我当然会保密的。”

盖文闻言长出一口气，但900并不打算就这么放过猎物，于是她说：“我万分感谢你邀请我来你家做客的勇气，说实话，我出门的时候已经大致猜到你想要做什么了。只是有一点我想问问你，你请我过来是打算插入我吗？”

盖文被这个直白的问题所震慑，惊讶得微微张大了嘴，好一会儿才回过神来，于是这个绿眼睛的XX染色体携带者举手投降，示弱般地小声说：“是，我本来打算玩玩游戏就和你坦诚，要是你不反对，我就去拿卧室里的……没想到你……”

RK900高兴起来，她深知以盖文一贯好强，几乎在警局里得罪完了所有同事的性格来说，此刻愿意把所有的事情都向自己坦诚，显然是盖文在意极了自己，很渴望能和自己发展关系——她先前调查过盖文的社会关系，却很诧异于盖文似乎从没有约会对象，现在想来也能理解了：虽然当前变性人、同性恋之类的并不罕见，但盖文的情况着实特殊了点，不见得能轻易被约会对象接受——RK900现在十分感谢当初盖文家那个余额不足以完成全套变性手术的银行账户了。

于是她直接用行动表达了对盖文的感谢，她一把搂住盖文，高高兴兴地在盖文的左右脸颊各亲了一口，然后对沉浸在喜悦里但摸不着头脑的盖文说：“真巧，警探，我对你也有同样的想法。”

然后RK900在盖文的眉开眼笑里，把可穿戴式的假阳具在自己的腰间系好，对盖文说：“只不过，我一直以来的目标和你也是一致的——我的目的是插入你。”

“你这样爱我，应该不希望我们俩一起去模控生命提交我的机体报损单吧？”RK900学着她在平行世界的个别同位体的理直气壮一口气说完，就把一脸迷惑，显然不清楚事态发展到了哪一步的盖文按倒在了沙发上。

\------------------------

第二天早上，RK900一边查看着盖文屁股上的掌印，一边给聊天平台的其他RK900发消息：“当初你们在插入了一直觉得自己是1的盖文之后，是怎样安抚他的心态的？”

\-----------fin-----------------

Note:

*首先非常感谢各位阅读这篇神奇的玩意。

~~（走远了，在深井冰的道路上走远了）~~

~~（人被安装网络的师傅鸽了一周后什么都做得出来）~~

*本文原本是前两晚失眠睡不着的时候，不知道什么样邪恶的梦魔在我耳边低语，突然萌生出来的灵感，原本是打算写女体900和 FtM trans盖文的故事，但写着写着不知道为何就跑偏了，变成了医疗知识科普+“盖文变性的原因是生理畸形”

（本来只是一个口嗨段子，但鸽子王的老毛病又犯了：写pwp的我写着写着不知道为什么就开始写剧情，而一写剧情就无法控制地追求逻辑上的自圆其说，比如“如果盖文是ftm trans，那么当初他为什么要选择女变男的变性手术呢？”，正因为感觉没法在剧情上交代这个设定，所以写着写着，盖文就变成了“原本就是女性，只是假两性畸形+激素=外表呈现男性”——话又说回来，为什么要在pwp里追求真实呢.jpg)

之所以写下本篇，除了突如其来的奇妙灵感，还因为以前的笑谈“ **感觉RK900哪怕是女性，也能把男盖文压得嘤嘤嘤** ”，所以结合起来就有了本文——但我也不得承认，这篇文实在是要素过多，比如无论是归类到bg、gb、还是gl，似乎都可以……（额头冒汗）

（虽然本意是想写“不论你是什么样的人，我都爱你”，但完全跑偏成了相声文学😅） 

但在这里我还是想强调一点，⚠❗我对以上提及到的性向和性别都没有不敬之意，这只是一篇段子文学，如果因为我的专业知识不足而导致有所错误的话，也欢迎指出（防杠声明❗❗）

（顺便一说，我敲这篇文的时候键盘上的部分按键又松了，最后我是外接了键盘敲完的——想想也挺正常的，如果一个人2年写了100万字，那么报废键盘的频率还是挺高的😂）

惯例的广告时间：亲爱的朋友，请看看我主页的900gavin同人《温柔地爱我》，这篇小可爱真的很需要一个❤：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404988>


	7. 圣诞来临之前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖文想要跟900谈一谈。

\--------------------

*本篇无警告内容（大概）

*独立短篇，7K+一发完，PWP

\---------------------

*我问键盘：“有没有***样的粮可以吃？”

键盘答曰：“没有，自己写吧。”

\---------------------

盖文在迷迷糊糊中听到背后传来轻微的被褥摩擦声，与此同时他感到背后原先抵住的重量变空了，现在他往后倒去，只能倒在堆叠起来的柔软被子里。

是和他睡在同一张床上的900起床了。难道是到了天亮的起床时间？盖文极不情愿地把眼睛睁开一条小缝，却没有看到窗帘外透出亮光，显然距离起床的钟点还早，于是盖文安心地闭上眼睛继续睡去。

在合上眼睛的那一刻，他似乎听到了玄关处传来的开门声，但盖文没有再睁开眼睛——毕竟家里有900在，没有什么好担心的。

当睡了一个回笼觉的盖文被膀胱的沉重憋醒，正在“起床上厕所”和“继续睡”之间挣扎的时候，他的肚子上忽然探过来一只手，有人轻轻地吻他的耳后，那种硅胶贴在人体上的触感一下子让盖文明白过来——除了和他住在一起的900，也没有人会在清晨这样吻他。

要是在一般的周日早上，盖文会很有兴趣地反手抓住900的手，然后反过来推倒仿生人骑上去，但他今天实在是不想动弹——他昨夜刚和900折腾了大半个晚上，仿生人让他前列腺高潮了3次，他现在觉得自己就像是被象海豹从头到脚碾压了3遍，浑身肌肉酸痛，每一块关节仿佛都在抗议他的不爱惜身体和狂野的姿势。

这仿生人也忒不体谅他了，他是36岁而不是26岁，身体素质已经开始走下坡路了，仿生人却对他百般折腾——或许是因为程序设计之初并不是被用于陪伴的，900虽然认真学习了大量性爱技巧，但他实践起来的效果却让人啼笑皆非——比如昨天晚上仿生人就不知道是看了什么角色扮演视频，在床上让盖文“叫爸爸”。

当时盖文就笑软在枕头上，或许是这让仿生人觉得没了面子，为了找回场子的900随后让他前列腺高潮了3次，直到盖文涕泗横流地求饶才停手。

俗话说，不怕不努力，就怕努力错了方向。这仿生人有些时候未免过于执着，把倔劲用在了不该用的地方——比如不管下的性爱视频是什么内容，全都照搬不误。

盖文嘟囔着推开900的手，用含混不清但是他知道仿生人能理解的语句表示自己的拒绝——如果真的让900继续下去，他身下的床单又得洗了：而且很可能是被尿湿的。

老实说，这种事以前也发生过，但自从他把自己仅有的床单和床垫都尿湿了导致只能睡沙发并且在第二天落枕之后，他就严令禁止900再对他这么玩。

900果然停了下来，但还贼心不死地又亲了亲他的脖子。盖文被这么一闹，困意也没了，索性走到浴室开始洗漱。

一脱下衣服，盖文就又想起了他昨晚昏睡过去前的最后一个念头：他得找个机会跟900谈一谈。

他现在感觉和900同居的自己，就像是学校里的老师面对一个很努力，很认真，很上进，但偏偏怎么样也学不会的学生的感觉——而他的同居对象RK900就是那个学生。

RK900对他热情，充满渴望，恨不得整天黏着他——虽然他们本来就是同事，所以RK900亦步亦趋地跟着他也不太会让人觉得奇怪。但糟糕就糟糕在900的床上技巧，真的……太烂了。

但900偏偏又充满了学习的热情，在被老师指出不足后会积极改正，每次一找到什么新东西就迫不及待地要在盖文身上露一手——但偏偏军用型号的仿生人似乎对美和艺术的鉴赏能力颇为欠缺，每次找到的模仿对象都是令盖文笑软的烂俗口味：譬如他某次一本正经地从法医室顺了件白大褂，要给盖文“检查身体”，虽然900极力强调“我拿的白外套是没有开封过，干净无菌的”，但盖文还是马上提起了裤子并跳开两步：“快把你脑子里那部奇奇怪怪的片子给我删了，我才不管它的播放数有多高！”

而且最大的问题是，虽然900做到了小心谨慎，但或许是用于作战的型号在设计时被特别强调了武力，他每次还是能把盖文搞到浑身淤青——盖文毫不怀疑，要是现在他走进一家医院的急诊室向医生展示自己身上的淤血，医生一定会为他拨打“家暴受害者协助热线”。

为此，他现在穿衣服都只能穿高领了，着装品位上越来越趋向于900——900的爱虽然不至于带来生命危险，但军犬就是军犬，他在在盖文脖子上留下的牙印总要好几天才能消失。

同事们发现他开始穿900同款黑色高领衫后都表情微妙——他也没办法，总不能穿白色吧，那太娘娘腔了。尤其是陈，他在工作间隙好几次见到她在飞速地敲键盘，但当他走过去问她：“是有什么工作要搭把手吗？”的时候，这位女同事总是会迅速地合上平板——他只来得及看到那是个红白配色的网站。他知道陈喜欢看网络连载的小说，现在他很怀疑，他已经成为自己朋友笔下的素材了。

……只能希望陈有一点职业素养，在写作时给他和900换个名字。

\-------------

正当他刷牙的时候，他听到厨房里传来900的说话声，像是在跟谁打电话，有零星的字句飘过来：“人质……第一枪……劫匪…击毙了……正中心脏……后续两枪……保险措施……”

这段话让盖文有点奇怪，他忍不住关掉了电动牙刷走过去：900和他的工作进度是一样的，他们最近并没有要解决什么绑匪和人质的案件。

难道是上司给900派了什么新活？

他忍不住轻手轻脚地朝厨房走去。但正在从面包机里取出面包片做三明治的仿生人还是听到了他的脚步声——没办法，人类在机械的敏锐前总是一败涂地。900挂了电话搂住他的腰：“盖文，你刷牙够3分钟了吗？”

盖文可不吃这套家政型号的语气，他伸手去摸三明治，同时问900：“刚才你给谁打电话呢？”“啊，是档案室的，我想问他们要一些局里以前处理绑架案的先例来学习。”900把酸奶塞进他的另一只手里。

盖文“嗯”了一声就开始吃东西，但没咀嚼两口，他忽然意识到有些不对：现在各个公司或机构，但凡是涉及到档案管理的业务，都已经交由了仿生人来处理，就是看中了机械比起人更敏捷，也几乎不会出纰漏。警局也不例外，那么900要档案室的资料，完全可以给局里其他仿生人发消息就好了——他们甚至不需要打电话沟通，光圈转一下几秒钟就完事了。

那么900刚才必然是在跟人说话，而且用语听起来也不像是索要文件，更像是汇报某事……

盖文有些疑惑地抬起头，正对着900的目光，对方含笑地注视着他——虽然以900的机体设计来说，他这样子像极了皮笑肉不笑。

900问他：“你觉得这个口味怎么样？我换了新菜单。”

“新菜单？还挺好的……”盖文随意地应了一句，心里却觉得这口味900似乎已经做过了。盖文别开眼睛不再和大型军犬对视，他试图回忆起警局的武器库装备，但却不太能肯定有没有狙击步枪——毕竟他所处的分局日常也就管管低火力的案件，如果罪犯特别凶狠或是持有重型武器，他们往往需要SWAT协助：因为那些队员们在警校培训的时候，比起一般的警员更侧重学习了如何应对高火力的危险场景。他们的装备也更丰富——他可是看过SWAT的艾伦和手下们在处理人质劫案的时候，直接在绑匪周围的几个方向架设了狙击步枪，一旦绑匪探头就击毙对面。

……或许是900要给人授课或者是当陪练吧。盖文没有再想下去，这种事情也算常见，20万个900并不全都投放在了战场上，至少国内就有数万个被分派到了国民警卫队、警队、SWAT之类的一般治安组织，而平时没什么大事的时候，这些出厂就装载了各种作战技巧的仿生人也会充当人类的教官，给警员们做训练场上的陪练。

说起来，SWAT的艾伦手下似乎也有个RK900，他在底特律的街头上也曾偶遇过几次。

……要不是当时他的900穿着休闲服跟在身边，面对这俩一模一样的仿生人， **他估计也会认错呢** 。

\----------------

当盖文在午休时间走进洗手间的时候，他发现有条尾巴也跟过来了——自然，除了RK900不会是别人。

900甚至还熟门熟路地把隔间的门关上了，充满期待地看着盖文。

盖文好气又好笑，内急的劲头都给气没了：“你这是干什么？我只是想上个厕所而已。你少看点那种什么‘公厕私拍’。”

但是900却不依不饶，这只高大的军犬又凑近了一步：“盖文，我很想你。”

“什么很想？”盖文只当900在无理取闹，“我们每天都在一起好吗？又没有生离死别的。”900在盖文说话的时候，搂住盖文腰间的手已经开始下探了，盖文不得不一把抓住某个小偷：“你真的没有在看色情片的时候感染病毒吗？你在周六搞得我昏过去三次！”

盖文说着也有点咬牙切齿了，毕竟让一个男人承认自己体力不支被肏昏过去，实在是有些丢人。

“盖文，我们就一次，很快的……”900这会儿倒是拿出了那副不屈不挠的姿态来，继续在警探耳边低语。

盖文还想再挣扎一下，他试图别开脖子，但语气已经不那么凶神恶煞了：“我星期天刚休息了一天，今天只是周一你就这么迫不及待？你就不能暂时放过我的屁股两天？再做下去我的腿要断了，这还怎么上班？”

900显然也捕捉到他的动摇，并没有松手而是亲吻着人类的耳朵：“你可以坐在我腿上，我保证你不会累的，盖文，我好想你……我差一点就见不到你了……”

盖文面对那双流露出恳求的眼睛，心软了——虽然900没有表情的时候看起来凶神恶煞，但或许正是在硅胶和机械下的觉醒的意志对他的温柔与冷漠的外表形成的反差才令他沉迷，所以他同意了900住进他家、一次又一次地让900干涉他的生活习惯、向他提出要求……

因为他对这双眼睛里流露出的情感没有办法拒绝。

盖文嘟囔了一声：“你学了什么爱情电影的台词，什么叫‘差点见不到我？’我们天天都在一块……”他一边说一边伸手去拉900的裤子拉链，900闻言光圈黄了一下，没有回答这个提问，只是低下头亲吻着盖文露出的胸膛。

盖文用被快感的眼泪所蒙蔽的视线看向仿生人额角的黄色光圈，心里突然冒出来一个疑问：“900到底看了什么爱情电视剧，这么肉麻？还是说他只是想抒发衷情却口误了，但是—— **仿生人也会口误的吗？** ”

当他们终于从厕所里出来后，盖文整个下午都没精打采并且疑神疑鬼——没精打采的原因不必细说，他感觉自己的腿要在狭小的隔间因为长时间维持一个姿势麻掉了；至于疑神疑鬼……虽然900清理了厕所隔间，但他很怀疑鼻子灵敏的同事们已经闻到了他身上的精液气味。

盖文想到刚出隔间的时候，900还在他耳边低语：“我们回家再继续……”就不由得一阵胃部反酸，再来一次的话，他的腰大概真的要打石膏了。

无论如何，得想办法跟900谈一谈：哪怕不能让900放弃他喜欢的那些奇怪的色情片教学，至少也得跟仿生人约法三章：少做一点，动作轻一点，不然自己或许会因为运动量过大及精力消耗过多而活不过40岁。

盖文拿定了主意。

\---------------

回家的路上惯例是900开车，在路过一栋拉着警戒线，还有采证的警员进进出出的房子时，盖文看着墙上被土制炸弹炸出来的窟窿，突然想起周末听到的新闻，问一旁的900：“上周新闻里说有个疯子绑架了人，还用自己囤积的军火和警察对抗，难道就是在这栋房子？”

这件事并未发生在他的辖区，加上凶犯持有重武器，也轮不到一般的警员跨区执法，再加上他当时正和900正在家里的沙发上翻滚，电视里传来的新闻播报只不过成了肉体拍击声的伴奏。

“是的，就是周日的事情，”900语调平静地回答盖文的提问，“最后是SWAT的狙击手在相邻的大楼上蹲守，趁罪犯露头的时候击毙了他。”

正当汽车驶离的时候，盖文一眼瞥见有个也穿着黑白制服的900从那栋被炸毁的房子里走出来，他透过放下的车窗和那个900刚好对上眼，顺手就拍了拍驾驶位上的900：“嘿，那就是你那个在SWAT服务的……兄弟吗？”

在驾驶位上的900顺着盖文所指的方向看过去，盖文看见他的光圈黄了一下，旋即900一脚油门在绿灯里拐过了街角，把那个凶案现场抛在了后面。

盖文还维持着回头的姿势，只是在光线昏暗的冬日下午，他实在是看不清凶案现场走出来的900的表情，只能隐约看到对方额角的一点黄光。他往座椅上一靠，指着900的额角随意说：“有时候我也不得不承认，还是你们仿生人方便，就这样闪一闪，就是打过招呼了，人类还得停下来喊这么一声呢。”

900没出声，盖文忽然又想到在新闻里听到的只言片语，随口问道：“你们刚才说了什么？我刚才看了一眼，那栋房子周围树木丛生还有不少楼遮挡，狙击手瞄准的难度可不小，应该是仿生人才能做到吧？莫非就是你那个在SWAT服役的兄弟执行的？”

“这倒没有，”900轻轻地摇头，“他……被派遣进入那栋房子，尝试击毙凶犯或者转移人质，但没有成功——凶犯养的狗叫了起来，凶犯抓着人质和他对峙……最后是其他的狙击手击毙了那个罪犯。”

“他可真够不走运的。”盖文随便应和了一句，视线被900没有拉上的外套拉链吸引了——今天在警局的厕所里，他为了避免自己叫出声，只能使劲咬住900的外套，尽管他极力克制，但最后厕所里传来上司打不开隔间门的抱怨声时，还是让他惊得一下子扯掉了900外套上的拉链头。

整个下午，900一改先前外套拉链拉到最顶的一丝不苟作风，披着外套在警局来来往往，其他人还没什么，但陈……往他的办公桌方向神情暧昧地挤眉弄眼了好几次。

他现在完全不想打开陈发过来的消息，想也能知道是什么——好在陈不会到处乱说。

盖文看向窗外，再过几天就是圣诞节了，街道上已经有不少商家换了圣诞的装扮，来往行人也大多是提着大包小包的采购战果。

圣诞节送900什么好呢……盖文摸着下巴沉思起来。

\---------------

900一连几天都披着外套，面对其他人的问题，也只是笑着不回答，若是盖文恰好在场，他必须得把脸别过去才能避免他人发现自己脸上的尴尬神色——五角大楼并没有把仿生人当成人，只不过还是当成工具驱使，自然不会给工具发第二套制服，而他们在网上买的拉链则因为圣诞节临近的物流拥堵，至今还在路上。

就因为这个，他也没好意思和900“严肃地坐下来谈一谈”，指出仿生人“模仿色情片的行为不太恰当”——因为他也有责任：虽然900撩拨在先，但如果他意志能够坚定一点，也不会把自己搞到老腰快断了还夹着900的阴茎不放的地步……

但这话不说是真的不行了。盖文在又一个周末的早上，几乎是爬到浴室扶着洗手盆刷牙，端详自己满身牙印的时候，第1001次下定了决心。

他注视着自己尤其是重灾区的乳头，那地方已经完全被仿生人吮吸得肿起来，使得他不得不贴上创可贴再去上班，以避免贴身的汗衫穿在身上有可疑的凸起——当他在床上要求900“别咬我的脖子，我不想让同事们看到这些痕迹”后，仿生人的重点就变成了他的胸口，要不是仿生人没有亲缘关系，他几乎要以为这军犬是因为幼年期缺失了母亲的陪伴，而把他的胸口当成某种代餐了。

他实在是有必要和900谈一谈了——昨天办公室里，陈路过正在揉着腰的他身边的时候，悄悄说了一句：“我说，你还是悠着点吧……”女警的视线落在他的胸口，捉弄式地笑了：“我觉得你的胸围比之前丰满了很多，看来果然是有人陪伴会不一样啊。”

当时陈脸上那副“被我说中了吧”的得意可令他气得跺脚，又碍着在警局里不敢发作，只好瞪了900几眼，而900这会儿也会装聋作哑了，只用一副“我做错了什么？”的无辜表情看着他。

说起来，900可真是的……盖文一边像个骨质疏松的老头那样揉着腰，一边拧开浴室的水龙头。

昨天是周五，一回到家，他实在是难以拒绝900，于是从刚进门开始他的裤子就飞到了沙发底下，外套抛到了餐桌上，900把他按在沙发上，让他撅起屁股，而他也照做了——然后他得到了前后各一次的高潮，以及被自己射得一塌糊涂的地板和墙壁。

随后900就着插入的姿势，把他抱进了卧室，在床上又肏了他半天，最后他当然是丢人地在高潮的余韵里晕了过去。

当他缩在被窝里再度醒来的时候，身上虽然干爽舒适，但没一会儿又湿了——他的屁股又被抬了起来，900伏在后面舔着几个小时前被狂风骤雨肏过的地方。

他本想出言拒绝的——但最后肉体的快感战胜了“这样下去自己明天一定下不了床”的理智，他主动把屁股往900的舌头上送，毕竟被舔过前列腺的感觉实在是太爽了……

他最后只记得自己射在900的外套上，把笔挺的外套揉得又脏又旧。

虽然这确实舒服，但还是得和900谈一谈，正好今天是平安夜，就态度和缓一点开口好了……

盖文出了浴室，忽然听到厨房传来压低嗓音的说话声，他拿定了主意，快步走了过去。

当他走近的时候，他听到900的声音：“我们说好了是周日换班的……”而另一个声音更小，则说着什么“圣诞节”，但听起来也像是900的声音。

怎么？难道是康纳一大早过来找900？盖文心里狐疑，快步走过去，一把推开了厨房的门。

厨房里的说话声突然停止了，有脚步声响起——但作为一个单身汉，盖文的厨房就和他的公寓一样不大，所以他一抬头——就看到了缩在角落里，神情像是紧张又似乎是害怕的两个900，他们其中一个没穿外套，另一个则敞开了外套。

盖文愣了一下，他明白其中应当有一个是和自己同居的900，但当他想向另一个任职于SWAT，和他没什么交集的900打招呼的时候，他却愣住了——当两个900都穿得像帝企鹅且保持着一模一样的外观时，他其实根本分不清他们。

为了掩饰自己其实分不出爱人的心虚，盖文干笑了几声：“怎么，你们一早就谈工作？说起来我还是第一次见……”他的眼神游弋，想找个话题岔开这尴尬的气氛，但当他的眼睛移动到厨房里那个正在工作的滚筒洗衣机时，盖文愣住了——

透过洗衣机的透明外壳，他可以看到里面正在滚着一件900时的黑白外套。

盖文猛地抬头，快步走上去盯着另一个穿着外套的900——果然，对方的外套拉链是坏的。

从情理上来说，他的900是过去的那一周拉链坏了的那个900，也是他昨晚进门就脱下了盖文的裤子；但是若另一位也在底特律工作的900上门商谈，哪有客人在主人家用洗衣机的道理，更何况还是不需要吃饭也不会弄脏衣服的仿生人？

除非那个“本该在SWAT工作，不认识盖文的900”，就是昨天晚上舔着他的屁股，让他把自己的外套弄脏的900……

盖文的视线在两个900的脸上来回移动，看到对方也是沉默不语，但光圈的黄色出卖了两个仿生人此刻的情绪。

盖文清了清嗓子，深吸一口气把自己都觉得荒谬的推理说了出来：“我说，你们不会是一周一换班，两个人轮流来操我吧？”

在说出这句话的时候，盖文差点哑然失笑，他为了掩饰自己的尴尬想要“哈哈”几声，但他并没能笑出来——因为两个RK900对视一眼后，都红着LED光圈跟他点了头。

这下轮到盖文卡壳了，他嘴唇又张又合半天，还是没说出一个字，这种仿佛三流色情片的发展震撼了他的大脑，一直以来的种种小疑问也有了答案：深夜在卧室里听到的开门声，RK900偶有接不上的记忆和表现，以及对于仿生人来说也像是中了病毒一样过于旺盛的性欲——

**不旺盛才怪了，那可是两人份** ！盖文心底的小人在他耳边呐喊。

在巨大的信息量冲击下，盖文艰难地拼凑着自己的思绪，但他发现他的理智和情感都对这个尴尬的局面实在是无话可说。

仿佛是为了避免再沉默下去，尴尬的冰棱能把人体冻死一般，盖文听到自己的舌头不受控制地说出了他进厨房前的想法：

“我觉得我们得谈一谈——那个我是说……你的床技太糟了……”

——END——

Note:

*Merry Christmas 2020

 ~~（只要我在~~ ~~2020~~ ~~年发，它就是圣诞礼物）~~ ~~~~

~~只要我写，cp就一定会有粮~~

~~走远了，在相声文学的道路上走远了~~

例行广告时间：

《温柔地爱我》 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404988>


End file.
